


Девушка из его кошмаров

by Nastya_Sever, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [29]
Category: Harry Potter — J. K. Rowling, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastya_Sever/pseuds/Nastya_Sever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: В одном из кошмаров Драко Малфоя появляется странная девушка с синими волосами. Ее поиски переворачивают его жизнь с ног на голову.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ramona Flowers, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	1. Глава 1. Девушка с синими волосами

**Author's Note:**

> ПостХог, магическое AU канона «Скотт Пилигрим против всех».

Драко Малфоя мучили кошмары.

Шесть лет прошло с дня Битвы за Хогвартс. Жизнь неспешно налаживалась: отца выпустили из Азкабана, мама перестала напоминать серую тень самой себя. Постепенно они расплатились с долгами и начали восстанавливать состояние и возобновлять связи.

Семья Малфоев возрождалась из пепла. Все было вроде бы хорошо.

Если бы его так сильно не мучили кошмары.

Как правило, снилось ему одно и то же: Темный Лорд был недоволен им. Что именно вызвало его недовольство — всякий раз оставалось где-то там, за гранью сна, да и не было это важным. Он был недоволен Драко и в наказание убивал его родителей.

Всегда.

Что бы он ни делал. Как бы он ни умолял. Как бы ни пытался их спасти.

Два тела падали на мраморный пол Малфой-мэнора, и он просыпался от собственного крика.

Не помогало ничего. Ни колдомедики, ни колдопсихологи, ни зелья, ни даже — какой стыд — маггловские таблетки.

Он боялся засыпать, и каждый вечер превращался в пытку. Драко шел к собственной постели, чудесной, застеленной шелковым бельем постели с бархатным балдахином, как на эшафот, зная, что стоит ему закрыть глаза, его ждет ад, и это было…

Это было невыносимо.

***

В тот день все шло, как обычно.

Он проснулся, за завтраком изучил утреннюю прессу, ознакомился с перечнем дел, который составил для него отец. Написал несколько деловых писем в Гринготтс и «Международную ассоциацию волшебников». Встретился с поставщиками компании «Все для квиддича», где у их семьи была доля в размере сорока процентов.

Посетил портного. Сопроводил маму по магазинам — она выбирала новые гобелены для пурпурного кабинета. Отобедал. Отмучился четыре часа на скучном благотворительном вечере, который организовал их семейный фонд. Изучил отчеты и корреспонденцию, которые оставил ему отец. Просмотрел перечень незамужних чистокровных девушек Европы с краткими выдержками из биографии, который приготовила для него мама.

Поболтал с Тео по камину — он приглашал их с Панси и Грегори в гости в следующие выходные. Почитал свежий номер «Рунного вестника» за июнь.

Глаза слипались, дальше тянуть было бессмысленно, иначе он уснет в кресле, и от неудобного положения сны станут еще хуже. Драко с тяжелой душой закрыл журнал, вызвал эльфа, чтобы тот потушил свечи, и отправился в спальню.

***

В том сне все тоже шло, как обычно.

Большая зала Малфой-мэнора, в которой они обычно собирались на «совещания». Пожиратели смерти у стен. Темный Лорд в центре залы. И отец с мамой возле него.

Драко в этот раз на полу, обездвиженный, не может ни пошевелиться, ни пискнуть. Самая мерзкая вариация этого кошмара.

— Он должен смотреть, — шипит Лорд, и ботинок Макнейра переворачивает его на бок, чтобы он точно ничего не пропустил.

Драко пытается скинуть чары — напрасно. Закричать, сделать хоть что-то — без толку.

Родители в ужасе смотрят на Лорда.

Сердце болезненно сжимается при виде ужаса на их лицах.

Темный Лорд театрально поднимает палочку…

И тут откуда-то из глубин залы вдруг появляется странный звук — как будто катится тележка по камню. Драко скашивает глаза, но ничего не видит, только оторопь на лицах Пожирателей и Лорда. Звук становится все громче и отчетливей, и наконец в поле его зрения появляется источник, и это…

Девушка?!

Незнакомая девчонка с вырвиглазно-синими волосами и внушительной сумкой через плечо катится по залу Малфой-мэнора в ботинках с колесиками, не обращая никакого внимания на выпучившихся на нее — или на ее слишком короткую маггловскую юбку — или на ее малинового цвета колготки — Пожирателей смерти.

Она преспокойно минует разинувшего рот Лорда и скрывается в коридоре.

Двери за ней оглушительно захлопываются, и он просыпается.

_Что это вообще было?!_

***

Драко решил, что слишком переутомился на том нудном благотворительном вечере. Или слишком впечатлился статьей о рунах ловкости, которые позволяли жульничать на квиддичных матчах и очень долго оставались необнаружимыми. Или съел что-то не то в «Белой виверне». Что вероятнее всего, учитывая, что их всего год назад обвиняли в использовании контрабандных грибочков с очень интересными свойствами.

Как бы там ни было, внезапное и абсурдное появление странной девушки в его в общем-то неизменном на протяжении шести лет кошмаре сводило с ума три дня. Но за все три дня сновидение так больше ни разу и не повторилось. Он уже было решил, что это всего лишь единичный эпизод, и уже было успокоился (к спокойствию странным образом примешивалось разочарование), когда…

Когда на четвертый день девушка с синими волосами снова промчалась сквозь залу Малфой-мэнора, ловко уклонилась от смертельного проклятья Лорда и так же громко хлопнула дверью, отчего Драко тут же проснулся и чуть не свалился с кровати.

Это было невообразимо. Он не знал, что и думать. И как выяснить, что все это значит.

Драко не пытался искать помощи — колдомедики из Святого Мунго еще при прошлых обращениях насчет всех этих снов предлагали ему палату, а отец только поджимал губы, когда он заговаривал о своей проблеме. «Многим снятся кошмары, Драко. Это нормально. Больше работай, меньше думай о глупостях». Если он начнет рассказывать еще и про синеволосую девушку…

Поэтому он молчал. И ждал, что будет дальше.

И снова несколько дней ничего не происходило, и кошмары оканчивались так же, как и раньше.

И снова она появилась непредсказуемым образом со своей сумкой, в своих маггловских ботинках с колесиками. И снова сон прервался хлопком двери.

Это уже не было случайностью.

Но как? Как после шести лет практически одинаковых кошмаров ему начала сниться эта совершенно дикая, странная, невообразимая девушка?!

Здесь было два варианта. Или он начал сходить с ума на почве этого ужаса.

_Или девушка была реальной_.


	2. Глава 2. Оружие крайнего случая

Хотелось бы верить в лучшее. В нынешних обстоятельствах лучшим был тот вариант, в котором девушка из снов была настоящей. Если это так, значит, она была волшебницей. Потому что насколько он знал, магглы не умеют разгуливать по чужим сновидениям.

А если она волшебница, значит, информация о ней должна быть в Министерстве.

На вид она была примерно его возраста, но в Хогвартсе он ее не видел, иначе бы запомнил. Или, может, она тогда не красила волосы, а эту ужасную одежду скрывала мантия? Нет, все равно, у него была хорошая память на лица, он бы ее запомнил.

Если только она не была на домашнем обучении или не училась в другой школе. Это можно было легко выяснить, сравнив реестры волшебников, рожденных в конце семидесятых-начале восьмидесятых, и поступивших в Хогвартс конца восьмидесятых-начала девяностых.

Чем он и занялся на следующий день, отправившись в департамент магической демографии и департамент магического образования.

Под предлогом новой благотворительной программы «Фонда помощи волшебникам, пострадавшим от войны», который создал отец, он беспрепятственно запросил все бумаги.

Результат — нулевой. Из всех претенденток нужного возраста лишь две учились в Шармбаттоне, и обеих он знал лично. Они были из богатых чистокровных семей и на девушку из сна не походили даже отдаленно.

Возможно, она вообще не британка? Если так, информация о ней должна быть в департаменте миграционной политики. И тут уже фондом отца прикрыться будет сложнее. Если только не попросить Панси, которая работала в министерском департаменте иностранных дел, она может придумать предлог…

Но Панси… С Панси у него были хорошие отношения. И она не откажет. Но Панси… Панси это Панси. Это то оружие, которое приберегаешь на самый крайний случай.

***

Поиски остановились. Драко не хотел никого посвящать в эту историю, потому что одно дело видеть кошмары, да даже видеть в них странных девиц, но совсем другое — считать их реальными.

Драко очень не хотел выставить себя посмешищем или сумасшедшим.

***

В очередном сне ему удалось ослабить парализующее заклятие, и когда появилась девушка, он дернулся и чуть не угодил ей под ноги.

— Осторожно, — бросила она, на миг взглянув на него невероятно большими глазами, обогнула его тело, пригнулась — Авада Лорда пролетела над ее головой — и скрылась. Драко удалось полностью сбросить чары, он вскочил, бросился за ней… И не успел.

Зато он разглядел кое-что. На сумке была надпись, и он ее запомнил.

***

Всю следующую неделю Драко мотался по библиотекам, у него уже глаза были красные от напряжения, и…

Ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

Ни одного упоминания о том, что такое «Вандерзон точка ком».

Драко был в отчаянии. Ему нужна была эта девчонка.

Потому что никто так просто не может ходить по его снам!

Потому что это наглость, это вторжение в его жизнь, это совершенно неприемлемо…

И это избавляет его от кошмаров.

Он должен ее найти.

***

— Панси, нам надо встретиться. Нет, это не каминный разговор.

***

Панси управилась даже быстрее, чем колдуны из департаментов магической рождаемости и образования. Несмотря на то, что им он дал денег за срочность, а Панси — нет.

Дарко подумал, что ей было, похоже, безумно любопытно, зачем ему понадобилась эта информация.

Именно поэтому на следующий день она принесла списки лично, а не прислала с совой.

Пока Панси, усевшись в кресле бирюзовой чайной и закинув одну стройную ногу на другую, пила чай, он лихорадочно просматривал пергаменты с краткой информацией.

Прибыли в Британию. Покинули Британию.

Не то. Не то.

Страница за страницей — не то.

Список подходил к концу, и он с замиранием сердца скользил взглядом по последнему листу…

Среди всех тех волшебниц, кто прибыл в Британию и не покинул ее, не было ни одной, подходящей по возрасту.

Драко с разочарованным стоном уселся в кресло и устало потер лоб.

Панси, казалось, только этого и ждала. Чашка звякнула о блюдечко, что явно говорило о ее нетерпении.

— Ита-а-ак. Зачем тебе нужны были эти списки?!

Драко тяжело вздохнул.

Меньше всего он хотел ей что-то рассказывать.

Но понимал — это была его плата за помощь. Если он промолчит, Панси обидится, а обиженная Панси — это не только Панси, которая не поможет в следующий раз. Это катастрофа местного масштаба и колоссальные моральные и репутационные риски.

К тому же он уже не мог оставаться один на один со всей этой историей.

— Помнишь, мне снились одни и те же кошмары? — сдался он. Панси кивнула. В отличие от отца, она даже сочувствовала — в своей манере. — Так вот. Теперь в них появилась девушка.

— И? — подбодрила она его.

— И эта девушка… — Драко сложил пальцы домиком, еще больше начав сомневаться в том, что стоило откровенничать. — Мне кажется, она существует на самом деле.

Повисла пауза. Панси, даже не пытаясь следовать этикету, уставилась на него немигающим взглядом, как какой-нибудь удав. Или, скорее, ядовитая кобра.

— Ты ищешь девушку из сна? — медленно уточнила она.

Ну вот. Так он и знал.

Драко молча кивнул.

Панси снова взяла чашку, сделала глоток и внезапно хмыкнула.

— Она красивая?

Красивая? Об этом Драко как-то даже и не думал. С ее огромными глазами… наверное, она могла быть красивой, если бы не жуткий маггловский наряд и, что самое главное…

— У нее синие волосы.

Панси удивленно посмотрела на него, перевела взгляд на чашку, как будто спрашивая у той: «Что не так с моим другом Драко Малфоем?»

Драко скрестил руки на груди и твердо решил не оправдываться. Но Панси вслух никаких предположений о его неадекватности не высказывала, просто молча медитировала на чашку.

— Итак, ты влюбился в девушку из сна, — наконец резюмировала она. — Не знаю, Драко, это уже какой-то новый уровень отмазок, почему ты все еще ни с кем не помолвлен. Думаешь, родители согласятся на твой брак с несуществующей невестой, и ты так легко отделаешься? Если у тебя выйдет, я тоже воспользуюсь этим способом.

О чем он только думал? Конечно, она теперь будет над ним смеяться! Открыл душу, называется. И ведь он знал, что этим все закончится.

— Я думал, ты пришла помочь, а не поиздеваться! — надулся он.

— А дружеские подстебы разве не считаются за помощь? — даже не стала отпираться она.

— Нет!

Панси подлила себе еще чая из зачарованного неостывающего чайничка и поудобней устроилась в кресле.

— Ладно, — снисходительно сказала она. — С чего ты вообще взял, что она реальна?

— Потому что я проверял. На самом деле существуют заклинания перемещения через подпространственные туннели сновидений. Просто их не изучают в школе.

— Потому что это опасней аппарации. Только отбитые идиоты суются в чужие сны.

Он в целом был согласен, но девушка с синими волосами и не выглядела нормальной.

— Ты рассказал родителям? — спросила Панси.

— Нет. Они подумают, что я спятил. Отец и так обращается со мной, как со слабоумным, когда я жалуюсь на кошмары.

— Ясно. И что у тебя есть на эту девушку? Что ты успел выяснить? — она подалась вперед, а тон ее стал деловым. Похоже, стадия «обстеби Драко» закончилась, и она всерьез собралась помогать. Честно говоря, он и не знал, что хуже.

— Ничего. За полторы недели я не выяснил ничего, — хмуро признался он.

— Неужели вообще никаких зацепок?

— Никаких, — раздраженно сказал он. И задумался. — Хотя… У нее была сумка, а на сумке странная надпись: «Вандерзон точка ком».

— Хм, — многозначительно сказала Панси.

— Хм? — переспросил Драко. Панси явно это показалось знакомым, но она, конечно, сейчас будет делать загадочный задумчивый вид. — Ты знаешь, что это значит?

— Нет, — она смерила его убийственным взглядом за то, что он поторопил ее. — Но я знаю, что это что-то маггловское. «Точка-ком» это точно что-то маггловское.

— Хм, — теперь уже сказал Драко. — Я был уверен, что она волшебница.

— Как это противоречит друг другу?

Он дернул плечом. Никак, если она какая-нибудь магглокровка. Или полукровка. Или приемная.

— И что мне делать с этой информацией? Как я ее буду искать в мире магглов по одной только надписи?

Панси с видом «Ты вообще что ли отупел, Драко?» подняла бровь.

— Все же ясно. Напиши Поттеру, — сказала она.

— Поттеру? — подозрительно прищурился Драко, однако Панси и бровью не повела. Хотя причины были.

В конце шестого курса Панси придумала себе, что влюбилась в Поттера. Просто приспичило ей влюбиться в Поттера! Но Поттер внезапно начал встречаться с этой стремной Уизли, чем сильно разочаровал Панси. Гордость не позволяла ей быть влюбленной в кого-то с настолько низкой планкой. Однако, гордость гордостью, а желаемое она тогда не получила и от этого страдала.

Все это Драко узнал, конечно, намного позже, когда они все напились вусмерть на второй годовщине победы. Тогда вообще был вечер отстойных откровений.

— Конечно. Его подруга Грейнджер выросла среди магглов. Она наверняка знает, что такое «Вандерзон точка ком». Или, может, ты напишешь сразу ей? — насмешливо протянула она, выгнув бровь.

Вот это он и имел в виду под отстойными откровениями. Они с Панси тогда поклялись никому не рассказывать о тайных школьных влюбленностях друг друга. Но наедине оба не упускали шанса, чтобы не напомнить об этом.

Но в чем-то Панси была права. Он не мог ни с того ни с сего написать Грейнджер, которую все шесть лет в Хогвартсе иначе как «грязнокровка» не называл.

Обращаться к Поттеру тоже было странно. Но с Поттером было проще. Он сам по себе был проще, к тому же испытывал совершенно нелогичную благодарность к его маме. Можно было назначить встречу под предлогом признательности, — тот защищал их семью в Визенгамоте, — а потом ненавязчиво попросить встречи с Грейнджер…

Нет, это даже в теории звучало странно!

Панси, видимо, догадалась о его сомнениях, потому что больно шлепнула его по плечу и зашипела:

— Пиши драккловому Поттеру!

Судя по маньячному блеску в ее глазах, ее опять переклинило, и она не собиралась так просто упускать повод встретиться с Поттером.

Драко отодвинулся подальше и магией призвал пергамент и письменные принадлежности.

Теперь у него просто не было выбора.


	3. Глава 3. Копья и палки

Поттер ответил утром следующего дня. А уже вечером готов был встретиться с ним в Косом переулке. Еще бы с его-то героизмом было не откликнуться на письмо с текстом: «Поттер, спасай. Вопрос жизни и смерти. Срочно».

Все-таки Драко был мастером деловой переписки.

На встречу с ним, конечно, напросилась Панси. Точнее, не напросилась, а безапелляционным тоном заявила, что пойдет. Пойдет, даже если сам Драко по каким-то причинам идти передумает.

Поэтому Драко должен был сначал встретиться с Панси в «Дырявом Котле», а уже потом вместе отправиться к углу Гринготтса, где обещал ждать Поттер.

Драко всерьез рассчитывал уйти незаметно от родителей. Не то чтобы они его никуда не отпускали без разрешения, но по меньшей мере ему не пришлось бы придумывать объяснение, куда это он собрался.

Поэтому выбраться из дома он хотел тайком. Как назло, именно в этот вечер в огромном доме, в котором трем жильцам было практически невозможно встретиться, если это не было запланировано заранее, он наткнулся в коридоре на отца.

— Драко, ты куда идешь? — сразу же спросил он, окинув взглядом его уличную мантию.

Вот драккл.

— На встречу с… друзьями, отец, — почти не соврал он. Потому что там и вправду будет Панси.

— Я что-то не помню таких планов в твоем ежедневнике.

Действительно. Он забыл сделать запись. Да и вообще, что он должен был написать: «Встреча с Поттером для поисков девушки из сна»?

— Я не успел сделать отметку, — соврал он. Отец неодобрительно поджал губы.

— Самодисциплина, Драко, — напомнил он. — Ты не забыл, что в семь должен быть со мной на приеме у Бруствера?

— Я помню, — заверил он, стараясь ничем не выдать своего нетерпения. Потому что если он опоздает в «Котел», Панси будет беситься, а она и так выглядела слишком уж взбудораженной с одним накрашенным глазом и зачарованными самокрутящимися бигудями, когда он разговаривал с ней по камину час назад.

— Надеюсь на твое ответственное отношение, — отец наконец-то перестал пронизывать его подозрительным — и довольно неодобрительным за такую легкомысленность — взглядом и обошел его, направляясь в свой кабинет. А Драко выдохнул и почти бегом кинулся к камину.

***

Поттер выглядел настороженным. Еще более настороженным он стал, когда увидел, что Драко пришел на встречу не один.

— Привет, Поттер, — ужасающе милым, ужасающе мурчащим, ужасающе зачаровывающим голосом поздоровалась Панси. И протянула тому руку.

Впрочем, ужасался в этот момент только Драко — потому что знал, что значит этот тон, эти горящие глаза, и эта легкая персиковая помада на ее губах — с персиковым же, насколько он помнил, вкусом.

Поттер этого не знал, а потому был просто озадачен, неуклюже пожимая протянутую тонкую руку с нанесенными на запястье духами.

— Привет, э-э, Паркинсон.

— Как поживаешь?

— Н-нормально.

Поттер ошалело уставился на Драко, когда Панси не выпустила его руку. Можно даже сказать, жалобно. Можно даже сказать, умоляюще.

Говорят, у национального героя была хорошая интуиция, благодаря которой он сумел выжить во всех этих своих приключениях. Очевидно, в этот момент она вопила: «Беги, Поттер, беги!»

Драко мог бы присоединиться к этим воплям, но у него еще не были закончены дела.

— Поттер, ты должен устроить мне встречу с Грейнджер, — без прелюдий заявил он.

***

— Малфой, если ты что-то задумал… — в сотый раз предостерег Поттер, когда они втроем шли по маггловской улице от переулка, одобренного Министерством для безопасной аппарации в маггловских районах.

— Мне нужна консультация по маггловскому вопросу, — в сотый раз объяснил Драко.

— Не понимаю, почему нельзя было сделать запрос в департамент взаимодействия с магглами. Что там за вопрос такой?

— Весьма конфиденциальный. Мне нужен человек, которому можно доверять.

— Странно, что ты вдруг начал доверять Гермионе.

Странно, мысленно соглашался Драко. Даже вчера, под влиянием эмоций, этот план ему показался сомнительным — но Панси была так убедительна и настойчива, дракклова манипуляторша! Сегодня же это все вовсе казалось бредом. Но еще большим бредом было не прийти на встречу, которую он сам назначил.

— Надеюсь на ваше с ней гриффиндорское благородство, — ядовито сказал Драко. Поттер на него странно покосился и махнул в сторону среднестатистического маггловского дома, где Гермиона жила с родителями-магглами.

Мерлин... Мерлин, куда он явился! На что он вообще идет?! Знал бы отец, проклял бы и за шкирку утащил в Малфой-мэнор. И лишил бы карманных денег, возможно, хоть он и давно совершеннолетний.

— Одно оскорбление ее родителей — и мы уходим, — грозно предупредил Поттер.

— Ух-х, как решительно, — едва слышно выдохнула Панси, пока национальный герой звонил в дверь.

***

Грейнджер встретила их на пороге в маггловском домашнем костюме и, мягко говоря, охренела. Она выпучила глаза на их странную компанию и удивленно произнесла:

— Гарри…?

— Гермиона, привет, — Поттер быстро обернулся к ним, а потом плюнул на манеры, близко подошел к Грейнджер и принялся ей что-то шептать на ухо.

— Эм? — Грейнджер подняла брови и шире открыла двери. — Ну… проходите.

Она проводила их в тесную гостиную с обоями в цветочек и встревоженно уставилась на него.

Прежде чем перейти к делу, Драко достал из кармана пакет со сладостями, который купил по дороге, и вручил ей.

— О… спасибо, — Грейнджер снова выпучила глаза, но сладости взяла .

— Грейнджер не любит конфеты? — спросил Драко, пока та с удивленным видом устраивала пакет на столе.

— Нет, просто это было необязательно.

— Неприлично являться в гости с пустыми руками.

И без приглашения вообще-то, но этот момент можно опустить, учитывая, что это позволяло разделаться со странным и неприятным делом поскорее.

Что ж, на этом с формальностями можно было покончить.

Очевидно, Грейнджер решила так же, потому что уперла кулаки в неприличным образом обтянутые мягкими брюками бедра и строго спросила:

— Так что у тебя случилось, Малфой? Можешь говорить при Гарри. Мы не выдадим твой секрет.

— Если только это не что-то преступное, — грозно добавил Поттер.

— Это НЕ преступное, — в очередной раз заявил Драко. 

Он недовольно посмотрел на Поттера. Ну конечно, как можно было предполагать, что удастся пообщаться с одной только Грейнджер. Они же с первого курса вместе и все делают тоже вместе. Хорошо хоть Уизли не позвали. Он скрестил руки на груди. Ладно. Теперь вставать в позу поздно. Он уже здесь. 

— Грейнджер, ты должна понимать, что это абсолютная тайна, — предупредил он, и та сосредоточенно кивнула. — Хорошо. Тогда ответь: знаешь ли ты что-то о выражении «Вандерзон точка ком»?

Челюсть Грейнджер медленно опустилась. Она некоторое время ошарашенно смотрела на него, а потом прыснула.

— Что смешного?! — взвился Драко.

— О, хм, прости, — видя его бешенство, прекратила свое неуместное веселье она. — Вандерзон? Тебя интересует Вандерзон? — она переглянулась с Поттером.

— Вандерзон точка ком, — сквозь зубы уточнил Драко. Потому что ей, очевидно, все еще было смешно, и это ужасно раздражало.

— А… зачем тебе?

— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся он, и Грейнджер фыркнула. Он понял, что их с Панси сейчас выставят, и уже спокойней попросил: — Если ты знаешь, что это такое, расскажи… пожалуйста.

«Пожалуйста» ее впечатлило. Еще бы! Драко был мастером деловых переговоров.

— Это маггловский интернет-магазин, Малфой. Эм, как бы тебе объяснить. Магглы выбирают товар, не выходя из дома.

— По каталогу? — спросил Драко. И чего объяснять, как будто он не знает, что это такое. Мама втайне от отца постоянно выписывала себе всякие безделушки по каталогам с последней страницы «Ведьмополитена».

— Вроде того. Только там огромный выбор всего на свете: можно купить и одежду, и украшения, и еду, и даже мебель… Что еще?

— Еще там есть бонусы, — подсказал Поттер, и Драко уставился на него. Так Поттер тоже знал, что это за штука?! То есть, можно было обойтись без Грейнджер?!

— Да. И скидки. И товар дня. А заказ тебе доставляет курьер, — закончила Грейнджер.

— Курьер? — уцепился за это Драко. Вот оно. Вот оно! — Это такая девушка с сумкой, на которой написано «Вандерзон точка ком»?

— Ну… вероятно.

Хм!

— Хорошо. Как мне встретиться с курьером?

— Сделать заказ? — предположила Грейнджер.

— Как сделать заказ? — теряя терпение, сквозь зубы спросил Драко. Она что, издевается над ним?

— Нам понадобится компьютер.

Мерлин.

И хоть это и звучало весьма опасно, он кивнул. Он — Драко Малфой, и он не боится опасностей.

Грейнджер махнула рукой, приглашая идти за ней, но как раз в этот момент в гостиную заглянула ее мать.

— Добрый вечер, — благожелательно поздоровалась она, никак не выказав удивления или недовольства тем, что в дом без приглашения явилась толпа волшебников. Хотя, мало того, что они нарушили все нормы этикета и приличий, так еще и, Драко знал, магглов это обычно пугало. Он изучал буклет «Как общаться с родственниками магглорожденных волшебников» на шестом курсе. Так, на всякий случай. — Гарри, рада тебя видеть. А это…

— Драко Малфой, — представился он и, помедлив буквально секунду, пожал протянутую миссис Грейнджер руку. Отец бы от такого зрелища поседел похлеще, чем после Азкабана.

— Джин Грейнджер, — представилась она и пожала также руку Панси. В отличие от него, та вообще не замешкалась, а мило улыбнулась. — Не хотите ли выпить чаю?

— О, мы с удовольствием! — тут же отозвалась Панси. — Правда ведь, Гарри? — непринужденно перешла она на имена, и Поттер снова бросил на Драко удивленный и какой-то затравленный взгляд. — Какие очаровательные у вас обои, миссис Грейнджер. А коллекция вазочек просто восхитительна. Вы расскажете их историю?

— Мы присоединимся к вам позже, — пообещала Грейнджер, тоже озадаченная любезностями Панси. — Малфой?

— Да, мы идем делать заказ, — с достоинством сказал он.

***

Грейнджер творила что-то непонятное, и на большом прямоугольнике компьютера — так ведь это называлось? — изображения сменяли друг друга.

— Это магглы сделали? — не выдержал Драко. — И это работает без магии?

— Технологии, Малфой. По-твоему, магглы все еще должны бегать с копьями и палками?

Ну конечно. Примерно так.

— Что за глупости, Грейнджер, — бросил он, безуспешно пытаясь отследить ее манипуляции.

— Садись, я открыла сайт, — она освободила стул рядом с компьютером.

— Это должен делать я? — опешил он.

От мысли, чтобы прикоснуться к этому маггловскому агрегату, становилось нехорошо.

— Конечно, — кивнула Гермиона, и ему послышалась издевка в ее голосе. — Вот, положи руку сюда, видишь курсор?

— Он двигается, Грейнджер!

— Конечно, он двигается. Ты мышку наоборот держишь.

— Какую еще мышку, Грейнджер?

— Вот это — мышка. Вот это кнопка.

— Мерлин, что вообще происходит?!

— Ты что, боишься, Малфой? Давай, выбирай товар. Что ты хочешь заказать? Нажми на кнопку.

Он боится?! Да ничего он не боится! Драко поспешно ткнул на первый попавшийся товар, даже не разглядев, что это, и вскочил на ноги.

Грейнджер, кусая губы — чтобы не засмеяться над ним, он знал! — сжалилась и вернулась на стул.

— И что дальше? — резко спросил он.

— Дальше нужно ввести твои платежные данные, — Грейнджер замялась. — У тебя вообще есть карта какого-нибудь маггловского банка?

— Карта банка? Зачем бы мне карта банка?

Они что, так сложно устроены, что в них можно заблудиться без карты?

Грейнджер странно на него посмотрела и полезла в свою сумочку. Вытащила какой-то пластиковый прямоугольник.

— Вот такая карта, Малфой.

— Не очень похоже на карту, — начиная закипать, процедил он. Драко ненавидел, когда чего-то не понимал. А сейчас он не понимал ничего и чувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Это бесило.

— На ней магглы хранят деньги, — сказала она с жалостью и каким-то безграничным терпением. С таким же, с каким обычно объясняла что-то тупице Уизли на уроках в Хогвартсе. Драко постарался не пялиться на эту «карту» слишком уж удивленно. Как?! Как они хранят свои здоровенные такие бумажные деньги в этой маленькой штуковине?! Впрочем, его быстро отвлекло от изумления совершенно дикое предложение Грейнджер: — Если хочешь, я за тебя заплачу. Отдашь галеонами.

— Вот еще! — зло бросил он и вылетел из комнаты.

Панси с Поттером он обнаружил на кухне, где они мило пили чай с Грейнджерами, и Панси щебетала с таким очаровательным видом, как будто это были не магглы, а чистокровнейшие аристократы. Сидела она близко к Поттеру — намного ближе, чем сидели друг к другу родители Грейнджер.

Когда он вошел, Панси как раз звонко рассмеялась над чем-то, невзначай касаясь руки Поттера, и тот с офигевшим видом уткнулся в кружку с изображением котиков.

— Драко, присоединяйтесь к нам, — радушно предложила миссис Грейнджер, и он понадеялся, что не слишком нелюбезно скривился в ответ.

— С-спасибо, — выдавил он. — Но я еще не закончил дела. Поттер, можно тебя на минуту? — позвал он, и Панси тут же метнула в него убийственный взгляд. Зато Поттер, кажется, был рад сбежать. — Поттер, у тебя есть карта маггловского банка? — спросил Драко, когда они вышли из кухни.

— Да. А что?

Да что происходит с этим миром?! Почему у всех подряд волшебников есть эти непонятные карты, а у него нет?!  
И несмотря на то, что сама просьба была достаточно унизительной, Драко с достоинством заявил:

— Ты должен занять мне денег.


	4. Глава 4. Органично, эргономично, потрясающе

Посылку доставили на следующий день, в ближайший к поместью маггловский городок. Разумеется, он не мог указать в качестве адреса Малфой-мэнор. Во-первых, он был замаскирован от нежелательных гостей. Во-вторых, к поместью не вела ни одна дорога, и магглу было бы туда не добраться. В-третьих, что бы он сказал на это родителям? Поэтому Драко отправил эльфа следить за заброшенным домом с заколоченными окнами и велел сообщить ему, как только кто-то явится.

И кто-то явился.

— Что за драккл? — пробормотал Драко, когда аппарировал внутрь пыльного темного дома. Сквозь разбитые стекла двери хорошо просматривалось крыльцо, а на крыльце — прыщавый парень лет восемнадцати с точно такой же сумкой, что он видел во сне.

Очевидным образом это была не синеволосая девушка.

Как же так?!

Ему как-то не пришло в голову, что у них может быть больше одного курьера.

Несмотря на разочарование и замешательство, он все же отпер дверь и под любопытным взглядом курьера, который пытался разглядеть разрушенную прихожую за его спиной, расписался в получении довольно объемной, но легкой посылки.

— Меня интересует девушка с синими волосами, — несмотря на то, что все в нем претило заговаривать с магглом, да еще таким непрезентабельным, все же заявил Драко. — У нее точно такая же сумка, — он кивнул на сумку курьера.

— Э-э, прости, чувак, я ее не знаю, — растерялся парень. Потом, видимо, опомнился: — Спасибо за заказ! Хорошего дня! — отрепетированно выпалил он, покосился еще раз на руины внутри дома и трусливо сбежал.

Драко зло захлопнул дверь, отчего пара осколков выпала на пол, и аппарировал прочь из этого отвратительного места.

Это был просто какой-то кошмар. Он унизился перед Грейнджер и Поттером. Купил какую-то ужасающе маггловскую вещь. Пропустил прием у Бруствера. Получил выговор от отца.

И он ни на секунду не приблизился к разгадке того, кем была та девушка из сна.

И стоило ли оно того?!

Нет уж, лучше он будет терпеть кошмары и дальше, чем снова пройдет через это все!

***

— Ха-ха, представляешь, Грейнджер, тут можно купить эльфийские уши! Уши, представляешь! — удивлялся Драко спустя четыре дня, сидя в комнате у Грейнджер.

— Да, представляю, Малфой, — Грейнджер даже не подняла голову от книги. Она довольно быстро перестала обращать на него внимание, как будто Драко всегда сидел за ее компьютером. — Их можно надеть на твои собственные и стать похожим на эльфа.

— Кто захочет быть похожим на эльфа?!

— У магглов другое представление об эльфах, — она перевернула страницу, а он продолжал удивляться.

Да. Он все же написал еще раз Поттеру, а тот, деморализованный Панси, которая опять пошла с ними, еще раз отвел его к Грейнджер. И он еще раз заказал маггловский товар. Во второй визит у него была карта маггловского банка, которую он, пользуясь помощью Поттера и не ставя в известность отца, оформил перед визитом к Грейнджер. И мышку держал он правильно, тыкая уже не наугад.

Вообще, в тот день, когда парень, который таким разочаровывающим образом оказался не девушкой с синими волосами, доставил маггловский товар, Драко все же распечатал посылку. Вообще, сначала он хотел ее выкинуть, не вскрывая. Но потом чувство ответственности — и совсем немного любопытство — взяло вверх. Потому что мало ли, что там могло оказаться внутри. Он даже не обратил внимания, что заказал. Вдруг магглы положили туда что-то опасное?!

Дома он устроил посылку на столе, отошел подальше и магией вскрыл коробку. Ничего не произошло, и тогда он рискнул подойти и с палочкой наготове заглянул внутрь. Внутри было нечто очень пушистое ярко-розового цвета. Когда он извлек это с помощью левитирующих чар, нечто развернулось в плюшевый плед. Очень приятный на ощупь.

Слишком приятный и в то же время слишком розовый.

Когда Драко делал второй в своей жизни заказ через интернет-магазин, как это называлось, он действовал более осмысленно. И выбрал плед уже зеленого, слизеринского цвета.

И снова ему не повезло. И хотя курьером оказался не тот прыщавый парень, а девушка, она была с нормальными, а не синими волосами и обычными, не такими большими глазами, и вообще на девушку из сна совсем не походила.

Тем не менее у Драко затеплилась надежда: значит, каждый раз посылки доставляют разные курьеры, и если проявить упорство, рано или поздно ему повезет.

В третий раз Поттер отказался с ним идти и в ответном письме написал, что Грейнджер не будет против, если он придет без сопровождения. Панси ужасно расстроилась, а Драко отправился испытывать удачу в третий раз.

А потом и в четвертый.

— А это что? Шапка в виде единорога? Кто вообще заказывает эту чушь?! А вот кружка с котиками, смотри, точно такая же, — восхитился он, сверяя кружку, в который остывал его чай, с изображением на мониторе. — Ой, я случайно добавил ее в корзину. Придется заказать.

Грейнджер хмыкнула и ничего не ответила. Она оторвалась от книги, только когда на тарелке между ними кончилось соленое печенье. Драко уже как раз заканчивал оформление очередного заказа.

— Зачем тебе ростовой костюм русалки?

— Это подарок на бонусы.

Грейнджер странно на него посмотрела, но ничего не сказала. Она была на удивление приятным собеседником.

***

Драко складывал коробки с маггловскими вещицами в кладовой, где их не могли бы увидеть родители. Разумеется, никакими из них он не пользовался. Разве что иногда читал в своей комнате под зеленым плюшевым пледом. А что? В доме иногда бывало прохладно. Ну и жевал те органические сухофрукты, которые посоветовала купить Грейнджер. Ну и еще, может, что-то по мелочи.

Он не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то увидел его коллекцию ненужных вещей, от которых он, конечно, потом избавится. Позже. Когда-нибудь.

После очередной встречи с не-тем-курьером он как раз стоял возле кладовой с большущей такой коробкой и снимал чары с замка, когда сзади кто-то громко сказал:

— Бу!

Он выронил коробку и в развороте взял на прицел палочки… Панси, кого же еще.

— С ума сошла? У меня там органическая газировка! — возмутился он, быстро огляделся, нет ли рядом кого-то еще, и открыл дверь. — Заходи быстрее.

— Что-о-о тут у тебя? — поразилась она, шагнув внутрь расширенного магией помещения. — Это ты все у магглов купил?!

Драко пожал плечами и поставил коробку на пол, среди дюжины других таких же коробок.

Он полез проверять, как там газировка и сухофрукты, а Панси принялась шариться в его посылках. Изучила фигурку желтого монстра, похожего на кусок маасдама с выпученными глазами. Рассмотрела эспандер «супер рельеф за месяц». Недоуменно повертела руках упаковку разноцветных гелевых ручек.

— Отлично пишут на пергаменте, — пояснил он в ответ на ее молчаливое удивление. — Никакой тебе возни с чернилами.

— А это что? Набор ложек?

— Эргономичной формы.

— Что это значит?

— Не знаю, но выглядит невероятно, согласись.

Панси соглашаться не спешила и с видом «куда я попала» продолжала рассматривать маггловские вещицы.

— Что за штука?! — в ее руках оказалась шапка в виде дракона.

Драко отложил в сторону пакет с органическими финиками и очистил липкие пальцы магией.

— Смотри! — он надел шапку и дернул за шнурок сбоку. Дракон на его голове раззявил пасть и вывалил наружу раздвоенный язык. — Потрясающе, правда?

— Тебе не кажется, что ты увлекся? — с видом «Драко, пора тебе в Мунго» спросила Панси.

— Я только пытаюсь найти ту девушку! — обиделся он, снимая шапку.

— Оно и видно.

Панси вытащила из коробки тот самый розовый плед и продемонстрировала ему как бы в качестве доказательства, что он увлекся. Он даже не стал оправдываться, что этот заказ был случайностью — она бы все равно не поверила.

— Как с Поттером? — вместо этого перевел он тему.

— Да никак. А у тебя с синеволосой девушкой? — Панси все мяла в руках плед. Еще бы. Он был очень приятным на ощупь.

— Никак.

— А с Грейнджер?

— В смысле?

— Ну, вы подружились… — ядовито фыркнула она. 

Драко закатил глаза. То, что он пользовался ее компьютером, пока Герейнджер рядом пила чай и читала, и иногда смеялась над ним, еще не значило, что они подружились. Но Панси нужно было кого-то задеть, и он молча принял удар на себя. 

— Надо было не ссать и подружиться с ней еще в школе.

— Я не ссал. Просто это было… неприемлемо.

Вообще, оба не любили вспоминать о школьных временах, когда все они были мерзкими прыщавыми подростками. А Панси к тому же с лишним весом. Но сейчас она была в ужасном угнетенном состоянии из-за того, что вновь не получила желаемого. Когда Панси чего-то хотела, ей нужно было все и сразу или ничего и никогда.

— То есть, не понравилось бы папе? — перевела она с нормального языка на свой. Драко закатил глаза. И да, это была одна из тысячи веских причин, почему он даже не стал пытаться сблизиться с Грейнджер в школе. Но не единственная!

Наверное.

— Ой, все, — отмахнулся он, рассовывая покупки обратно по коробкам. Сунул упаковку фиников в карман, взял у нее плед.

— А вот это я заберу, — Панси выхватила плед обратно и с недовольным видом ушла.

***

Всю неделю, пока Драко пополнял свои запасы маггловских вещиц самого разнообразного назначения и пытался таким образом поймать девушку в реальной жизни, та, как назло, не появлялась во сне.

Он уже начал опасаться, что она исчезла насовсем — так же внезапно, как появилась, — когда в четверг очередной кошмар вновь прервал такой знакомый и такой долгожданный звук роликов (а теперь Драко знал, что эти ботинки назывались роликами) по полу.

— Сколько можно! — закричал Темный Лорд, а Драко яростно задергался на полу — в этот раз его обездвиживало Инкарцеро, а не Петрификус Тоталус.

Девушка привычно всех проигнорировала и устремилась к двери.

Она ее почти достигла, когда Драко сумел сбросить чары и, не обращая внимания на вспышки полетевших в него заклинаний, побежал за ней.

— Стой! Кто ты такая? Как тебя хотя бы зовут?!

Девушка обернулась через плечо. Бросила:

— Рамона.

И скрылась в коридоре.

***

— Сколько же у них курьеров… Дракклова Рамона… — бормотал Драко на следующий день, яростно щелкая кнопкой мыши.

— Погоди, — встрепенулась Грейнджер, оторвавшись от книги. — Рамона? Рамона Флауэрс?

Драко застыл. И медленно повернулся к Грейнджер.

— Что? — четко спросил он. — Что ты сказала?

— Я спросила, ты что, ищешь Рамону Флауэрс? — уточнила она.

Он смотрел на нее и не верил собственным ушам. Рамона Флауэрс. Грейнджер знает какую-то Рамону Флауэрс. Может ли оказаться, что это именно та девушка, которая уже просто свела его с ума в самом плохом смысле этого выражения?

— Я не знаю ее фамилии, — сказал он, не став отпираться, что вся эта унизительная афера с маггловской службой доставки имела единственную цель — найти вульгарную, невыносимую, самодовольную девку, которая разгуливала по его снам, как по Косому переулку и… избавляла его от кошмаров.

— Эм, — Грейнджер на секунду задумалась. — Американка, примерно нашего возраста, волосы фиолетового цвета?

— Синего, — машинально поправил Драко, впав в какое-то коматозное состояние.

Не может быть. Этого не может быть. Таких совпадений не бывает!

— Она перекрашивает волосы каждые две недели, — не стала спорить Грейнджер. — И ты пытался с ней встретиться, — она указала на экран, кажется, изо всех сил сдерживая насмешку, — вот таким способом?

Ах, ей смешно?

Он тут в лепешку расшибался, чтобы найти эту Рамону, ходил тут к Грейнджер, как на работу, а она все это время знала Рамону. Знала и молчала?!

— Грейнджер, — процедил он, до звона в ушах стискивая зубы. — Не могла раньше сказать…

Он замолчал и выдохнул, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не оскорбить ее всеми известными ему оскорблениями.

— Так ты не спрашивал, — заметил Грейнджер, и ее губы снова дрогнули в насмешливой улыбке.

— Кто. Такая. Рамона, — раздельно произнес он.

— В смысле? — она захлопнула книгу. — Я думала, ты знаешь, раз уж пытаешься с ней встретиться.

— Грейнджер. Я тебя сейчас прокляну к драккловой матери, — пригрозил он, и это не было пустой угрозой. Он был к этому чертовски близок.

— Рамона Флауэрс дальняя кузина Невилла из Америки. А ты-то откуда ее знаешь?

— Не твое дело.

— Ты как всегда мил, Малфой. Хотя бы скажи, что тебе от нее надо?

— Не твое дело, — снова огрызнулся он, напряженно думая, как теперь ему с ней встретиться, когда он выяснил столько подробностей. За что он мог зацепиться, где он мог ее подкараулить?

— Невилл устраивает пикник в честь дня рождения Тревора, — вздохнула Грейнджер, и в ее взгляде промелькнуло сочувствие. Драко вскинулся: вот еще только жалости ему тут не хватало! — Рамона тоже придет.

— Кто такой Тревор? — через силу выдавил он. Несмотря на то, что ему хотелось гордо уйти, хлопнув дверью, и обойтись своими силами, умом он понимал, что это было бы глупо. Он столько времени потратил на поиски, пошел на такие ужасные унижения, а тут Грейнджер сама предлагает помощь. Стоит хотя бы подумать над тем, чтобы ее принять.

— Жаба Невилла.

Драко с открытым ртом уставился на нее.

— Вечеринка в честь жабы?

— Да, — она закатила глаза. То ли потому что тоже считала это идиотизмом, то ли от того, что он не скрывал отвращения. — Тоже приходи.

У Драко второй раз отвисла челюсть.

— Ты в своем уме? Как я так просто возьму и приду на вечеринку к Лонгботтому? Мы с ним что, по-твоему, какие-то лучшие друзья?

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Можешь прийти со мной.

— В каком это, интересно, качестве?

— Да ни в каком! — психанула Грейнджер. — Это просто пикник, Малфой! Не званный ужин и не прием у министра! Все просто соберутся в лесу, будут жарить сосиски на гриле и хорошо проводить время. На такие встречи приходят без официального приглашения.

Дело было в том, что он никогда не ходил на такие встречи. Нет, они, конечно, собирались друг у друга с друзьями со Слизерина. Но не жарили никакие сосиски в, Мерлин помоги, лесу, и уж точно не приводили с собой никаких, драккл побери, гриффиндорцев. Это были максимально закрытые вечеринки.

— И Рамона Флауэрс там точно будет? — с тяжелым сердцем уточнил он.

— «Точно» — это не про Рамону, Малфой. Но, думаю, да.

Какое унижение. На что он идет.

— Я подумаю, Грейнджер.

***

— И Поттер там будет? — быстро спросила Панси, которая после работы снова пришла повздыхать и погнобить его ни за что. И забыла все накопленные за день подстебы, когда услышала анонс этого великолепного мероприятия. — Мы должны пойти.

— Вот и иди.

— Одна?!

— Грейнджер заверяет, что на такие сборища ходят без официального приглашения.

И вообще, в этот день их звал к себе Тео. Приглашение было по всей форме, между прочим.

Но Панси, конечно, было плевать на какого-то там Тео — ее глаза горели опасным азартом.

— Я тебя превращу в гондон, если ты откажешься, и я не попаду на этот гребаный пикник.

— Превращай во что хочешь! Только не сейчас. Сейчас я иду спать.

***

В сегодняшнем сне снова не было этой Рамоны-кузины-Лонгботтома.

А потому он снова был вынужден смотреть на смерть родителей — в этот раз особенно долгую и болезненную.

Проснулся Драко в ледяном поту, накинул на плечи халат — в коридоре оказалось, что это не халат, а маггловский плед, — и спустился в бирюзовую чайную.

А затем напрямую связался с камином в гостиной Грейнджер.

— Малфой, ты одурел?! — заспанная, лохматая Грейнджер запахнула халат, под которым виднелась фланелевая пижама с розочками. Кстати, он видел такую на Вандерзоне. — Три часа ночи!

— Грейнджер. Я согласен. Я пойду с тобой на пикник к жабе Лонгботтома.


	5. Глава 5. Выпускники курса

С трудом дождавшись назначенного времени, трижды передумав идти и все же решившись, Драко спускался на первый этаж к одному из каминов, подключенному к сети. Самым удобным был тот, что находился в пурпурном кабинете. Он был высоким и просторным, и потому риск задеть его края и запачкать мантию при перемещении был почти нулевым. Но, к несчастью, именно этим прекрасным субботним утром в пурпурном кабинете решили провести семейный совет родители. Драко запоздало вспомнил, что он тоже был приглашен, и соответствующая запись есть в его ежедневнике, сразу перед встречей с Тео.

Драккл, он не заглянул в ежедневник и совсем забыл предупредить отца о собственных планах, а вносить новую запись поверх отцовского списка было бы некорректно. К тому же, что бы он сказал, если бы семейный совет и встречу с друзьями со Слизерина перечеркнул пикник в компании Поттера, Грейнджер и жабы Лонгботтома?

Явно ничего хорошего.

— А что Булстроуд? — просматривал пергаменты отец. Рядом сидела мама, которой нужды заглядывать в них не было: она помнила их содержание наизусть. Как и всю актуальную, не отраженную в них информацию.

— Вышла замуж в прошлом месяце.

— Данбар?

— Во Франции.

— Гринграссы. Сразу две девочки.

— Надо подумать… Драко! — заметила его мама и махнула рукой на свободное кресло. — Ты должен присоединиться к обсуждению.

Он остановился и обреченно вздохнул. Пройти незаметно не вышло.

— Что-то важное, мама?

— Мы выбираем тебе невесту. Насколько это важно, сам решай.

Он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на часы над камином. Очередное обсуждение невесты может затянуться на час и дольше.

— Можно сегодня без меня?

— Важные дела? — холодно спросил отец.

— Я сопровождаю Панси на одной… встрече, — завуалировал он.

Отец с мамой выразительно переглянулись.

— Как знаешь. Без твоего участия мы выберем быстрее.

Ну и отлично!

***

Грейнджер оглядела его с головы до ног и, судя по ее лицу, осталась недовольна. Хотя недовольным стоило быть ему — на нем-то была дорогая фирменная мантия, а на ней маггловская кофта, двадцать фунтов на Вандерзоне, и джинсы за двадцать пять.

— Я тебе забыла сказать, что это будет маггловский кемпинг? Малфой, тебе лучше спрятать палочку и снять мантию. У тебя ведь есть что-то под мантией?

— Что за вопросы, Грейнджер? — холодно осведомился он.

— Ну одно время по школе ходили слухи… — она явно смутилась.

Отлично. Это именно та репутация, о которой мечтает каждый аристократ.

Он скривился и принялся расстегивать мантию под любопытным взглядом Грейнджер. Что, всерьез рассчитывает, что он там без всего?

— Эти слухи распускала Панси, когда мы с ней расстались, — раздраженно сказал Драко, поправляя рукава рубашки.

— Ты ее бросил?

Видимо, Грейнджер решила, что это такая месть. На самом деле, у Панси всегда было плохо с адекватным выражением эмоций. Если проще, то, как сказал Гойл, она была долбанутой.

— Вообще-то это она меня бросила, — процедил он, хоть и не хотел признаваться — но Грейнджер с любопытством ждала ответа, как будто не понимая, насколько бестактным был вопрос.

— Эм… — она замялась, критически разглядывая его без мантии. — Что ж. Так уже… лучше.

Возможно, белоснежная рубашка с галстуком и золотыми запонками, узкие дизайнерские брюки и лаковые туфли и вправду были слегка неуместны в лесу. Он об этом как-то не подумал — нечасто выбирался в лес, вообще-то.

— Можем отправляться, — решил Драко, потому что Грейнджер, судя по ее замешательству, была близка к тому, чтобы предложить ему что-то из вещей своего отца. — Только зайдем за Панси.

И снова Грейнджер удивилась молча. Какая прекрасная девушка, всем бы так.

***

— А что с Уизли? — спросил он, пока они шли от ворот к крыльцу Паркинсон-мэнора. За всю неделю почти ежедневного общения с Грейнджер Уизли он не то, что ни разу не видел, даже ни разу о нем не слышал. И вот теперь он тоже ее не сопровождал, чего втайне боялся Драко.

— Мы расстались.

Ха-ха. Так он и знал. Они все знали, что этим закончится, потому что, ну... Это же какой-то бред.

— Почему? — маскируя сарказм за светским тоном, что он прекрасно умел, спросил Драко.

— Мы оказались слишком разными.

— Какой сюрприз! — ненатурально удивился Драко, и сарказм прорвался через все попытки быть вежливым. — Кто бы мог подумать! — совсем перестал сдерживаться он и рассмеялся.

Грейнджер поджала губы и ничего не ответила.

— И с кем ты сейчас? — отсмеявшись, полюбопытствовал он. — Кто этот счастливчик?

Она ответила на его иронию укоризненным взглядом.

— Никто.

Так он и знал.

— Хм! Ясно.

— Не всем обязательно нужно быть с кем-то, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо, знаешь ли, — сказала Грейнджер.

Ну да.

— Повторяй себе это почаще, Грейнджер.

***

Панси спустилась к ним всего через пять минут, что говорило о ее крайнем нетерпении. Цокая тонкими каблуками, она спорхнула с широкой лестницы в платье с пышной юбкой по моде пятидесятых, в алой косынке, с алой же помадой на губах и в больших солнцезащитных очках, похожих по форме на глаза стрекозы.

Поджидавший эльф вручил ей красивую плетеную корзинку, из которой торчали верхушка французского батона и горлышко винной бутылки.

— Привет, Грейнджер. Драко, чего так вырядился? Мы вообще-то идем на пикник.

Драко со щелчком захлопнул рот, чуть не прикусив язык.

— А ты чего так вырядилась? — отозвался он.

— Ой все, Малфой. Так мы идем или нет? — повернулась Панси к Гермионе, которая, кажется, уже жалела, что позвала их с собой.

***

Это действительно был маггловский кемпинг, как они это называли. А все потому, что подруга Лонгботтома была из магглов, и хотя она была в курсе происхождения своего избранника, ее подруги — не были. Поэтому они все тут прикидывались магглами. Странными такими магглами с закидонами. Впрочем, у большинства неплохо получалось: Рон Уизли дул на угли барбекю, Финниган и Томас играли в бадминтон, точнее, судя по всему, они потеряли воланчик и теперь просто сражались на ракетках. Лавгуд с мечтательным видом плела венок из петрушки, а Джинни Уизли стелила большую клетчатую скатерть на деревянный стол.

И, конечно, был здесь Лонгботтом — ходил по поляне и искал главного героя торжества. Честно говоря, Драко даже не сразу его узнал. Потому что в школе Лонгботтом не носил такие маггловские майки без рукавов с большим вырезом, через который виднелась мускулистая грудь. И вообще, весь он был такой… мускулистый, загорелый, высокий, с широкой белоснежной улыбкой… В общем, выглядел крайне раздражающе.

Гермиона помахала, и, бросив поиски, он подошел к ним.

— Малфой, — настороженно произнес Лонгботтом, который хоть и не удивился — видимо, Грейнджер его предупредила, но все же смотрел на них с Панси очень недоверчиво. Помедлив, он протянул ему руку, и Драко ее пожал. Достал из кармана коробку с ленточкой, мельком взглянув на крышку, где было записано имя питомца.

— Это для Тревора. Элитные жабьи витамины. Французские, — Драко невозмутимо вручил подарок.

— Э-э… — судя по тому, как Лонгботтом держал коробку на вытянутой руке, он явно подозревал, что витамины отравлены. И напрасно. Это того не стоило. Еще рано было портить отношения с Грейнджер и Поттером. — Спасибо, — поблагодарил Лонгботтом и отошел, то и дело опасливо оборачиваясь. Солнце эффектно заиграло на бронзовой коже его бицепсов, когда он отдал коробку своей подружке и взял большой пакет с углем, чтобы насыпать в печь для гриля.

— Ух-х, — протянула с придыханием рядом стоявшая Панси. — Тот неловкий момент, когда Лонгботтом оказался самым горячим выпускником курса, — закончила она.

— Эй! Я вообще-то тоже выпускник курса! — возмутился Драко. То, что Панси считала какого-то стремного Лонгботтома горячее его, было обидно.

— О, я знаю, — пренебрежительно отмахнулась она, шаря взглядом по поляне. И вдруг хищно прищурилась. — А вот и Поттер.

Действительно, откуда-то из-за деревьев, отряхиваясь от листьев, явно только что после аппарации, вывалился Поттер. А под руку его держала…

— Рамона! Ты пришла! — завопил от гриля этот идиот Уизли и покосился в сторону Грейнджер. Грейнджер закатила глаза, помогая девчонке Уизли расставлять тарелки и распаковывать корзинку, которую принесла Панси.

А Драко во все глаза уставился на Рамону Флауэрс.

Розовые. Теперь ее волосы были розовыми.

Она выпустила руку Поттера и поздоровалась с Лонгботтомом и его подружкой. А потом будто почувствовала, что он пялится, и повернулась к нему.

На секунду их взгляды встретились, и Драко прошиб пот.

Это точно была она. Девушка из его кошмаров.

Пока он залипал на Рамону Флауэрс, к ним подошла Грейнджер.

— Панси, не хочешь, м-м, помочь накрыть на стол? — не слишком уверенно предложила она. 

Драко уставился на Панси, Панси секунду продолжала сверлить взглядом Поттера, который завел веселый разговор с Роном Уизли у гриля, и вдруг улыбнулась. 

— Конечно.

— Отлично, — обрадовалась Грейнджер. — Ты можешь порезать салат, если хочешь, — она вручила ей нож.

— Драко тоже поможет. Да, Драко? — сладким голосом спросила Панси, хотя вообще в ее устах это был скорее не вопрос, а утверждение. 

Дело было в том, что Панси ненавидела девчачьи компании, и ей было проще потащить с собой его, чем остаться наедине с Грейнджер, Уизли и Лавгуд. Но он-то почему должен от этого страдать?!

— Я что, похож на домового эльфа? — возмутился он, лихорадочно думая, под каким предлогом подойти к Рамоне Флауэрс и с чего начать разговор.

— Иди и режь гребаный салат. 

С ножом в руке Панси выглядела очень угрожающе. Злить ее в настроении «я чую дичь» было чертовски опасно, и Драко взял у нее нож. Они подошли к столу. И что он должен делать? По зельеварению у него было превосходно, но зельеварение — тонкая наука, которая учит, как сварить смерть и разлить славу по фиалам. А не как настрогать огурцы к ребрышкам-барбекю.

Какой ужас, видел бы это отец!

— Они что, расстались? — прошипела Панси, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что помогает со столом. В отличие от него. Он-то добросовестно резал огурцы под ошалелым взглядом Лонгботтома и одобрительным — Грейнджер.

Драко взглянул на Поттера и девчонку Уизли, которые разошлись на разные концы поляны. Кажется, они даже не поздоровались друг с другом.

— Видимо, — вполголоса сказал он, чтобы не услышала Лавгуд, которая сидела очень близко, но тоже нихрена не помогала со столом, вплетая в петрушечный венок веточку винограда.

— Пф. Это уже не так интересно.

— Я думал, ты считаешь ниже своего достоинства соперничать с Уизли.

— Это было в школе, когда она была лохушкой. А теперь Уизли — ловец женской сборной по квиддичу.

— Ты чокнутая, — сказал Драко и замер. 

К ним подошла Рамона и молча принялась раскладывать на тарелках булочки из большого пакета с логотипом маггловской пекарни. То, что пекарня была маггловской, несложно было догадаться — под логотипом было название их веб-сайта. В этом Драко уже хорошо разбирался. Похоже, он уставился слишком откровенно, потому что в какой-то момент Рамона удивленно покосилась на него и произнесла:

— Привет?

— Привет, — выдавил он. Потом спохватился и представился: — Драко Малфой.

— Рамона.

— Я знаю, — вырвалось у него, и она, кажется, пожалела, что подошла.

— А… ясно.

Стремную паузу разбавил резкий голос Панси:

— Драккл, мне все это не нравится, — заявила она, с прищуром глядя на девчонку Уизли, которая в свою очередь кидала на Поттера хмурые взгляды. Кажется, она даже не заметила, что рядом Рамона. Растянув ярко-красные губы в милой улыбке, она решительно направилась в сторону Поттера.

— Твоя девушка? — Рамона кивнула на Панси.

— Бывшая.

— М-м.

Разговор как-то не клеился. Рамона была не самой разговорчивой девушкой в мире, а он страшно тупил, потому что на уме крутилось только одно. Но не мог же он сразу вывалить на нее все те причины, по которым искал ее долгие две недели.

— Ты мне снишься, — выпалил он.

Рамона снова покосилась на него этими огромными гипнотическими глазами. И пожала плечами.

— Через твои сны проходит подпространственный тоннель, я иногда через него срезаю. Когда поздно возвращаюсь по вечерам, — как ни в чем не бывало сказала она. — Вообще, обычно меня редко замечают.

— Тебя трудно не заметить. Я каждый раз просыпаюсь, когда ты хлопаешь дверью.

— Да? Извини, — без особого сожаления сказала она, закончила раскладывать выпечку и, похоже, хотела отойти, но он шагнул ей наперерез.

— Дело в том, что мне это и нужно. Ты видела мои сны? Я хочу просыпаться.

— Ну так просыпайся.

— Если бы мог, просыпался бы, — раздраженно сказал он. 

Как все просто: хочешь, просыпайся! Действительно, а он-то, дурачок, шесть лет зря мучился.

— Навязчивые кошмары? — предположила она с видом знатока. — Долго?

— Шесть лет, — приглушив голос, признался он. Все же он не собирался делиться своей проблемой вообще со всей поляной.

— Магическо-психологическая травма?

Он хмуро посмотрел на нее и не ответил. Делиться своими диагнозами, которые ему поставили в Мунго, он не планировал. И все же, ему нужна была ее помощь, хоть Драко и не знал, как попросить ее о том, о чем он собирался попросить.

Снова возникла пауза. Молча пялиться на Рамону было неприлично, и он перевел взгляд на поляну.

Рон Уизли переворачивал мясо, и от гриля шел аппетитный запах. Панси безо всякого стеснения откровенно флиртовала с Поттером. Лавгуд жевала венок. Лонгботтом нашел наконец свою уродливую старую жабу и теперь держал ее в руках, а Грейнджер быстро подсчитывала количество собравшихся, чтобы разложить приборы. Маггловские девчонки клеились к Финнигану с Томасом.

— А давайте играть в волейбол, пока жарится мясо! — предложила одна из них.

— Давайте! — звонко выкрикнула девчонка Уизли, наблюдавшая за Панси с Поттером и яростно крошившая салат просто в труху.

— Отличная идея! — поддержал Поттер.

— Гарри, ты меня научишь? — тут же подхватила Панси, стреляя глазами.

— Что это вообще такое? — пробормотал Драко, в ужасе глядя на Панси. Она ведь наверняка тоже не имела ни малейшего понятия, но, конечно, от Поттера ее сейчас было не оттащить. Она бы и дракона пошла ловить, если бы сейчас кто-то предложил и Поттер согласился.

— Маггловский спорт, — сказала Рамона, которая не спешила присоединяться к веселью. Еще бы, какой спорт в такой совершенно неприлично короткой юбке и ярко-желтых колготках.

Впрочем, Панси это не остановило. Когда Поттер объяснил правила и выразил опасение, что ей в платье и на каблуках играть будет неудобно, она подошла к ним с Рамоной, скинула туфли и вручила ему очки с косынкой. Драко показалось, что она украдкой произнесла какое-то заклинание, прежде чем незаметно от магглов передать ему еще и палочку.

— А ты разбираешься в маггловских штуках, — заметил он.

— Да. Маггловская культура крутая.

Он хотел было возразить, но потом вспомнил драконо-шапку и не стал.

Маггловский спорт оказался с мячом и сеткой. Причем изначально у них не было ни того, ни другого, но Финниган с Томасом наведались в лес и чудесным образом добыли и мяч, и сетку, которую тут же натянули между деревьями.

Панси в этом своем платье встала рядом с Поттером, и невероятно ловко отбила первую подачу. Драко прищурился — она вообще была ни разу не спортсменкой. Похоже, заклинание ему не померещилось.

— Ты давно ходишь через сны? — спросил он Рамону, которая налила себе газировки.

— Пару лет. А что?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — решившись, прямо признался он.

— Я не смогу избавить тебя от кошмаров, — тут же сказала она.

— Ты появляешься, они заканчиваются.

— Единичный случай. Это не решит проблему.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Потому что если это не проклятие, то проблема в тебе.

— Это не проклятие. Возможно, проблема во мне, и я все равно прошу тебя о помощи. Я заплачу.

Она удивленно уставилась на него, не донеся стаканчик с газировкой до рта.

Мерлин, что он тут делает. Умоляет о помощи американскую ведьму с розовыми волосами, которая думает, что маггловская культура — это круто.

Не дождавшись ее ответа, он хмуро уставился на становившуюся все более шумной игру. Магглы ловко подпрыгивали, отбивая мяч, Финниган и Томас не отставали, хотя Финниган, что очевидно, играл впервые. Лавгуд задумчиво ушла с поля, не замечая возмущения своей команды, и принялась беседовать с Тревором. Поттер был на высоте, как всегда — это же Поттер. Девчонка Уизли, Мерлин, как же ее зовут-то, тоже играла отлично, но звездой игры была, конечно, Панси.

Разлетающаяся во время каждого паса, ее юбка приковывала взгляды всех присутствующих. И не все они были восхищенными: девчонка Уизли становилась все краснее и краснее, все чаще метила в Панси, а Панси, заметив это, стала метить в нее. В какой-то момент Уизли все же оказалась сильнее, и мяч прилетел в плечо Панси.

Она театрально упала в руки Поттеру, а когда сочувственные вздохи и «Панси, ты в порядке?» со всех сторон иссякли, и все вернулись к игре, ее глаза загорелись страшным огнем.

Строго говоря, следующие две минуты игра продолжалась исключительно между Уизли и Панси, и Драко не был уверен, что они соблюдают установленные магглами правила. Кажется, это уже был не волейбол, а «убей соперницу мячом».

Это не могло продолжаться вечно, и это закончилось. Закончилось мощным ударом Панси и попаданием мяча в нос девчонки Уизли.

— А-а! — завопила она, хватаясь за лицо, и, кажется, по подбородку у нее потекла кровь.

— Мерлин, мне так жаль! — с довольно натуральным сожалением закричала Панси, первой бросаясь на помощь.

— Уйди, тварь! — заорала в ответ девчонка Уизли.

— Джинни, Джинни! — заохали Поттер и ее брат, бросивший гриль. Лонгботтом принялся отвлекать маггловских девчонок, чтобы Грейнджер смогла достать палочку и наложить кровоостанавливающее. И когда вся эта суматоха начала спадать, выяснилось, что у Уизли сломан нос.

— Я провожу тебя в больницу! — вызвался Поттер.

— Я помогу! — тут же откликнулась Панси.

— Отвали, стерва! — гнусаво завопила Джинни Уизли.

— Она же ненарочно! — вступился Поттер.

— Мерлин, мне так жаль! — почти разрыдалась Панси.

— Панси, не расстраивайся, вот, выпей воды…

В общем, ужас.

Панси только на минуту подошла к ним, чтобы обуться в туфли, но Драко успел заметить на ее запястье руну ловкости, ныне запрещенную для использования на матчах Международной ассоциацией квиддича. Вот и оно. Когда только успела наколдовать!

С очень довольной улыбкой она забрала у него свои очки и палочку и быстро избавилась от руны. Улыбку тут же сменило скорбное выражение, когда она повернулась обратно к Поттеру и остальным.

— Страшная девушка, — пробормотала Рамона.

— Я бы не сказал, что она страшная, скорее… сатана? — попытался Драко найти слово получше.

— У тебя должна быть железная стрессоустойчивость.

— Было бы здорово, но это не так.

Поттер с Панси, Уизли и Грейнджер скрылись в лесу, чтобы незаметно от магглов аппарировать. И Рамона вдруг сказала:

— Ладно, я тебе помогу. Только есть одно условие.

— Какое?

— Ты не станешь в меня влюбляться.

Он вытаращился на нее. И рассмеялся.

Чтобы он. Влюбился. В нее? Какая нелепица!

— Да без проблем!

— Супер.

Они уставились друг на друга: Драко, удивленный тем, что она согласилась, и Рамона, удивленная тем, что она согласилась.

— Давайте же есть мясо! — торжественно возвестил от гриля Уизли.


	6. Глава 6. К дракклу этот кошмар

— Он должен смотреть, — шипит Темный Лорд, и ботинок Макнейра переворачивает его к застывшим родителям.

Драко не может пошевелить и пальцем, его сердце болезненно сжимается при виде ужаса на лицах родителей, и…

— Ступефай! — ботинок Макнейра исчез с его плеча. — Фините Инкантатем!

Тело, бывшее почти каменным от Петрификус Тоталус, обмякло. Драко тут же вскочил на четвереньки и подобрал откатившуюся палочку оглушенного Макнейра. Вскочил на ноги и встретился взглядом с девушкой с розовыми волосами.

— Авада Кедавра! Ступефай! Экспеллиармус! — полетели в нее заклинания. 

Она ловко уклонилась от смертельного, выставила Протего от оглушающего, но обезоруживающее со спины вырвало у нее палочку. Тогда Рамона просто… врезала с ноги подскочившему Эйвери, а потом вытянула из сумки огромную кувалду!

— Ступефай! — закричал Драко, откинув к стене замахнувшуюся позади Рамоны Беллатрикс. — Экспеллиармус! Протего!

Он сражался магией, Рамона отбивала заклинания прямо своей кувалдой, и ей же по-маггловски крушила Пожирателей смерти. Драко пытался достать Лорда, но тот быстро выставлял щиты и маневрировал, то и дело прикрываясь Пожирателями, и успевал нападать в ответ и на него, и на Рамону.

— Ступефай! — очередная его атака достигла цели, и Рамону отбросило почти к самой стене, а ее кувалда, вращаясь, отлетела к ногам Драко.

— Экспеллиармус! 

Палочка вылетела у него из рук, и он, переглянувшись с морщившейся на полу Рамоной, быстро поднял ее кувалду. И тут же едва не уронил ее себе на ногу, та оказалась просто тяжеленной. Он с трудом замахнулся и вырубил Долохова, потом — скалившегося Грейбека. Когда Драко, тяжело дыша, повернулся к Рамоне, она кулаком врезала в челюсть очнувшейся Беллатрикс, добавила лбом в подбородок и коленом в солнечное сплетение… Беллатрикс осела, и в тот же момент Темный Лорд поднял руку с палочкой.

Драко в один прыжок подскочил к нему, хорошенько размахнулся и врезал кувалдой прямо по безносому лицу!

Грохнуло!

Темный Лорд взорвался!

Драко от неожиданности все же выронил кувалду, быстро огляделся, но больше никого не осталось. Пожиратели смерти были повержены. Родители отряхивались от ошметков Лорда. Рамона подошла к нему и забрала свою кувалду.

— Он что, на самом деле взорвался? — спросил он.

— Это же сон. Здесь свои законы, — она пожала плечами. — Готов?

— К чему?

Вместо ответа Рамона замахнулась и ударила его по лбу кувалдой.

Драко резко проснулся.

Да ничего себе! А нельзя было сразу его разбудить?!

Хотя, если подумать, так тоже нормально.

Он взорвал Темного Лорда! Это же… потрясающе!

Драко откинулся на подушки и рассмеялся.

***

Это было невероятно. Впервые за бесконечно долгие шесть лет он встречал вечер в приподнятом настроении. Впервые он думал о том, что скоро нужно отправляться спать, без обреченности и подавленности.

Как будто во тьме его жизни наконец-то забрезжил свет.

Драко подумал, что ни в коем случае нельзя использовать такую формулировку, когда он будет рассказывать об этом Панси, иначе взгляда «сколько дешевого пафоса, Драко» не избежать.

Кстати, а вот и она, судя по цокоту каблуков за дверьми пурпурного кабинета. Уже здесь.

Он отложил начатое деловое письмо, радуясь предлогу не заканчивать его прямо сейчас, и уже хотел подняться ей навстречу, когда пламя в камине вспыхнуло, и в нем появилось лицо Тео.

Вот драккл. Из-за пикника они с Панси пропустили встречу с ним и Грегори. И хоть Драко послал записку с предупреждением, он чувствовал некоторую вину оттого, что не предупредил лично или хотя бы по камину.

— Привет, Тео, — никак, впрочем, не выказывая эту вину, поздоровался он, как будто только сидел и ждал его вызова.

— Драко, привет, — кивнул тот. — Панси не у тебя?

Он покосился на двери, в которых как раз застыла подошедшая Панси. Она делала страшные глаза и усиленно замотала головой. С садистским наслаждением он помедлил, словно раздумывая, выдать ее или нет.

— Не у меня. Как жизнь, Тео? — непринужденно спросил он.

— Да все нормально… Слушай, передай ей, что я ее ищу, ладно? Совы возвращаются с нераспечатанными записками, дома ее тоже постоянно нет…

Драко удивленно уставился на друга.

Что бы это значило? С чего такие догонялки?

— Конечно. Я ей передам, если увижу, — он снова покосился на двери — Панси яростно мотала головой. — Хотя вряд ли, конечно, я ее увижу, с чего бы мне с ней видеться.

Тео тяжело вздохнул.

— Ладно. Но если увидишь, передай.

— Всенепременно передам.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тео, и Драко снова стало немного стыдно. — Ты придешь в эту субботу? На этот раз никаких срочных дел?

— Всенепременно приду.

Тео повздыхал еще немного и попрощался, а Драко усмехнулся вставшей рядом с недовольным лицом Панси.

— Что надо Тео?

— Понятия не имею, но уверена, что это не надо мне.

Она уселась в кресло, и Драко вызвал эльфа, чтобы тот приготовил им чай. Панси дождалась, пока тот все принесет и исчезнет, и мрачно сообщила:

— Поттер меня избегает.

Ух ты. А у Поттера-то, оказывается, есть мозги.

— Еще бы, ты сломала его бывшей нос! — заступился за недруга Драко. Панси метнула в него злобный взгляд и схватила из вазочки соленое печенье.

— Давай, поучи меня флирту.

Она яростно захрустела печеньем и скривилась.

— Меня это бесит.

— Может, он гей? — предположил Драко, чтобы ее подбодрить.

— Вот подкати и проверь.

— Нет, спасибо. Вдруг он и правда гей? Что мне потом делать с влюбленным Поттером?

Панси пожала плечами и взяла второе печенье.

— Зато моя душа будет спокойна.

— Успокой свою душу как-нибудь иначе.

Панси метнула в него взгляд «друг из тебя говно, Драко» и надулась.

— А вообще, Малфой. Ты тоже бесишь.

— Я-то почему?!

— Как ты можешь встречаться с девкой типа Рамоны после меня?! Я теперь чувствую себя ущербной. Я должна была задать тебе планку! А теперь оказывается, что планка не так уж высока. Ты мне сейчас знаешь как понизил самооценку?

— Во-первых, я с ней не встречаюсь. Мы вместе отбиваемся кувалдой от Темного Лорда. Во-вторых, иди в дракклову задницу со своей планкой. Совсем уже.

— Кувалдой? — скептически переспросила она. — Как изящно! Вот поэтому я к тебе и не вернулась.

— Да я вообще-то и не просил ко мне возвращаться.

— Но хотел.

— Нет! Это были самые ужасные отношения в моей жизни.

— У тебя других-то и не было.

— Вот поэтому и не было. К дракклу этот кошмар.

Панси фыркнула, с грохотом поставила чашку на стол и поднялась. Она уже почти ушла, но у дверей остановилась и обернулась.

— Кстати, ты не носишь ту драконо-шапку? Отдай ее мне. Подарю в субботу Тео.

— Не думаю, что ему понравится.

— В этом и смысл.

Драко хмыкнул и отправился в кладовку, которая едва вмещала в себя около трех дюжин разных по объему коробок. Найдя нужную, он вытащил шапку и дернул за шнурок, и дракон смешно высунул язык. И все же забавно. Как магглы до такого додумались?

Драко положил шапку обратно и вышел из кладовки.

— Знаешь что, закажи себе свою драконо-шапку и дари, кому хочешь. А эта — моя.

***

В этот раз у них вышло гораздо лучше. Рамона сразу кинула ему кувалду (он, правда, грохнулся вместе с ней, когда поймал за рукоять), достала себе вторую такую же, и битва заняла считанные минуты. В этот раз, кроме Лорда, взрывались и Пожиратели, что доставляло какое-то особое удовлетворение.

— Почему кувалда? — спросил Драко, вместе с Рамоной оглядывая поле боя.

Она покосилась на него.

— Это мое оружие. Получишь свое, когда будешь готов.

— Готов к чему?

— К осознанности. Когда разберешься, почему тебе все это снится.

— А что, должны быть причины?

— Конечно. Все сны имеют причины. Просто так ничего не снится.

Все это было абстрактным бредом, но этого Драко говорить не стал. Вместо этого спросил:

— Как мне передать тебе плату?

— Плату? — она нахмурилась.

— Да. За помощь.

— Ты дурак? — спросила Рамона, и пока он, стоя на ошметках Пожирателей смерти, хватал ртом воздух и придумывал достойный ответ, размахнулась и стукнула его в лоб.

Видимо, он чего-то не понял, и деньги Рамону не интересовали.

Видимо, абсолютно все друзья Гарри Поттера были этими... долбанутыми... как же это слово?

Альтруистами.

***

Драко с нетерпением поглядывал на часы.

Это было невероятно, но теперь он прямо-таки ждал, когда можно будет отправиться спать и разделаться со всеми этими уродами, которые хозяйничали в его доме — и в его жизни — во время войны.

Возможно, он ждал не только этого. Возможно. На это с видом «ты идиот, который не признает собственных чувств, Драко» намекала Панси. Но сам он не был уверен, что с нетерпением ждет не только того момента, когда вмажет Темному Лорду, но и момента, когда Рамона посмотрит на него своими огромными красивыми глазами и они немного поболтают, прежде чем он проснется, чтобы до утра спать уже без сновидений.

Но сегодня Драко не спешил. Накануне Рамона предупредила, что вечером ее позвали на ужин Лонгботтомы, раньше десяти она не освободится и сможет прийти только около двенадцати, и попросила без нее не начинать. Потому что позавчера он уснул раньше, и Рамона пришла ближе к концу, когда Лорд успел убить его родителей и начал пытать его самого, и это здорово сказалось на его воодушевлении. Пожирателям они начали проигрывать — их вообще было как-то слишком много, сколько не бывало и в реальности, — и в конце концов, Рамона просто разбудила его, чтобы это прекратить.

С тех пор она присылала ему через камин записки с коротким посланием: «Спи», когда была готова ему помочь.

Несмотря на то, что это было достаточно вежливо с ее стороны, это немного раздражало. Потому что у Рамоны был ненормированный график сна, и ложилась она все время в разное время — от десяти вечера до часа ночи. Это вообще нормально? И если раньше он плохо спал из-за кошмаров, то теперь из-за этих расхождений в расписании.

Поэтому Драко сидел в пурпурном кабинете и пытался одновременно работать и разговаривать с Панси, которая заглянула на вечерний чай.

— Меня уже тошнит от этих отчетов, — признался он, с тоской заглядывая в собственный ежедневник, исписанный строгим почерком отца. 

Миллион дел на завтрашний день. Просто миллион скучнейших, тяготящих дел. Он должен написать письма, которые писать не хочет, встретиться с людьми, с которыми встречаться не хочет, совершить внеплановую проверку цеха по производству волшебных сладостей, которую он совершать не хочет. Мерлин, да он даже сладости не любит. А ему принадлежит тридцать процентов кондитерской фабрики, выпускающей прыгучие и взрывательные леденцы. Почему? Почему?!

— Почему ты вообще этим занимаешься, если тебя тошнит? — вторила его мыслям Панси, допивая чай и тоже поглядывая на часы.

— Потому что это семейный бизнес, — поморщился Драко. — Это ты можешь заниматься, чем хочешь. Я нет.

— Сколько осуждения, сколько превосходства в этих словах! Действительно, какая я наглая: делаю, что хочу, как так можно? — насмешливо протянула Панси. Она поставила чашку на столик, достала из кармана уменьшенную косметичку и положила на диванчик. Вернув себе нормальный размер, та спихнула на пол его отчеты.

— Очень точная характеристика, — с не меньшим сарказмом похвалил ее он. Панси и бровью не повела, заглядывая в косметичку.

— Все, не отвлекай меня, я тороплюсь.

Перед ней зависло зеркальце, а в руку прыгнула помада.

— Поттер?

— Уизли.

— Что?!

— Девка Уизли. Джинни. Мы идем в караоке.

Драко распахнул рот. Панси закатила глаза.

— Я позвала Грейнджер, Грейнджер позвала Уизли.

Хорошо, это ясно. Неясно другое.

— И зачем тебе Уизли?

— Хочу с ней подружиться. Что? Что ты так смотришь? Думаешь, я не умею быть очаровательной?

— Ты сломала ей нос, — напомнил Драко.

— Да, — Панси самодовольно улыбнулась и посмотрелась в зеркало. Поправила пальцем бордовую помаду.

— Это разве не препятствие для дружбы?

— Я ее напою, она будет рыдать и жаловаться на Поттера, и я узнаю все его недостатки и слабые места, — Панси посмотрела на него, как на идиота, которому приходится объяснять элементарные вещи.

У-у. А у Панси-то все серьезно.

Последний раз она так себя вела, когда встречалась с Блейзом, и все закончилось плохо. То есть, они начали встречаться, но Панси не справилась со слишком сильными эмоциями и бросила его. Потом она страдала, Блейз страдал, все вокруг страдали, потому что страдающая Панси была опасна для окружающих. Потом они снова сошлись, снова разошлись, снова сошлись, она его бросила… На четвертый раз Блейз не выдержал и уехал в Швейцарию и вот все еще жил там. Надо ему, кстати, написать, что Панси нейтрализована новой влюбленностью и можно уже возвращаться.

— Тебе не кажется, что это слишком?

— А что мне еще остается делать? Поттер неприступный, как скала… хм, скала… — она о чем-то задумалась, проводя кисточкой по ресницам, и, кажется, вообще забыла про его существование.

— В тебе есть хоть что-то святое?

— Нет. Зачем? — Панси закрутила тушь и жестом отлевитировала ее в косметичку.

Действительно.

— А Рамоны там не будет? — небрежным тоном спросил он.

— Нет, она сегодня в гостях у Лонгботтомов. Кстати, ты тоже можешь воспользоваться моей схемой. Дарю.

— Пригласить ее куда-то с помощью Грейнджер и напоить? — скептически уточнил он, и Панси пожала плечами. — Нет, спасибо. Это низко.

— Ну и сиди тут один.

Она ушла, а Драко с тоской посмотрел на рассыпанные на полу отчеты и подумал, что там бы им и валяться.

Ну их к дракклу, не будет он это все поднимать и читать. Он заколебался.

Вместо этой унылой скуки он подошел к камину и бросил в пламя горсть дымолетного порошка.

— Дом Лонгботтомов.

А почему бы, собственно, нет? После дня рождения Тревора они с Лонгботтомом, можно сказать, почти друзья.

***

Центральные маггловские улицы Лондона пестрели фонарями и огнями вывесок и даже не думали засыпать. Драко бы ни за что не сунулся сюда один (да и не один тоже предпочел бы места поприличней), но это же Рамона. Она захотела гулять именно здесь, потому что «только здесь можно купить самый вкусный в Лондоне миндальный маккиато».

— Ты сорвал семейный ужин, — сказала она, когда они вышли из маггловской кофейни. Ему пришлось трансфигурировать свою дорогую мантию в маггловский плащ, и Рамона сказала, что он отлично выглядит, так что он даже почти не чувствовал себя глупо.

— О, в самом деле? — притворно удивился Драко, на вытянутой руке разглядывая бумажный стаканчик. Над теплым кофе возвышалась огромная шапка взбитых сливок, посыпанных колотыми орешками, а в сам кофе была добавлена убойная доза сиропа. Это вообще законно? — У тебя страшные родственники, — заметил он и с опаской сделал глоток. Определенно, столько сахара он и за год не потребляет, но, как ни странно, это было вкусно.

— Миссис Лонгботтом растерялась.

— И поэтому вместо «Добрый вечер» выкрикнула «Ступефай», — пробормотал Драко. Спина, кстати, все еще ныла.

— У нее хорошая реакция.

Да уж. Драко так привык, что по абсурдным законам сна он с легкостью уворачивается от проклятий и выносит даже смертоносного Фенрира, что ужасно удивился, когда час назад его с легкостью оглушила старушка.

Просто позор, никому нельзя об этом знать.

— Почему ты работаешь у магглов? — перевел он тему. Драко не любил заострять внимание на своих провалах.

Она пожала плечами.

— А почему нет? В Канаде я тоже работала у магглов.

— Я думал, ты из Америки, — заметил Драко. Потому что Грейнджер сказала, что она американка, а Грейнджер была точна, как швейцарские часы.

— Да. Но некоторое время я жила в Канаде. А потом решила приехать сюда.

— Ты не зарегистрировалась в Министерстве, — сказал Драко и тут же пожалел, что проговорился. Теперь она поймет, что он ее выслеживал и наводил справки! Но Рамона, кажется, не заметила или просто не обратила внимание.

— Я туристка.

— Туристы тоже должны регистрироваться.

— Да? Не знала.

Наверняка знала. Это все знают. Интересно, как ее проворонило Министерство?

Скорее всего, она прибыла сюда по-маггловски. На пароходе. Или — Мерлин упаси — самолете.

— Скрываешься от кого-то? — небрежным тоном спросил он.

— Скажем так, не хочу, чтобы меня искали.

— Хм, кто? — еще более небрежным и уже немного неестественным тоном спросил он.

— Скажем так, друг.

Хм. Друг. Конечно, это ведь в порядке вещей — тайно бежать от друзей в другую страну. Но он не должен спрашивать.

— Вероятно, очень близкий друг? — спросил он.

— Вероятно, да.

— Хм.

Маккиато вдруг показался слишком приторным, а эти орешки, застрявшие в сливках, неуместными. Кто вообще сыплет орехи в кофе? Драккловы магглы с их больной фантазией.

— Дело в том, что Скотт… — вздохнула Рамона, когда паузу можно было измерять кварталами. Двумя кварталами, если точнее, которые они прошли в молчании. — Он был слишком влюбленным, слишком навязчивым, слишком заботливым, слишком хорошим… Всего в нем было слишком, и я… Я к этому не привыкла.

— Твой бывший парень, — медленно произнес Драко. «Друг», конечно, так он и думал. — И что, он какой-то маньяк? Он мог преследовать тебя даже в другой стране?

— Нет. Вообще-то он хороший… Но другие мои бывшие тоже не были маньяками. Но они так делали. Вообще, это из-за них я тогда переехала в Канаду и там встретила Скотта.

— Другие?

— Да.

— Их было много?

— Вместе со Скоттом… Восемь.

— Сколько?!

Она подняла бровь.

— Восемь.

Он пытался это осознать. И принять. Или хотя бы понять. Хотя бы представить!

Даже у Панси было пятеро. Считая его.

— А у тебя?

Одна.

— Чуть меньше.

Полквартала прошли в молчании. Драко выкинул стаканчик с недопитым кофеиносодержащим сиропом в ближайшую мусорку, и Рамона сбросила какую-то напряженную задумчивость и сменила тему:

— Расскажи, что там происходит. В твоем сне.

Да. Его сон. Ему казалось, не нужно ничего объяснять — весь магический мир был в курсе, что у них тут творилось шесть лет назад.

— Газеты не читала? — хмуро спросил он. — Не узнала никого из тех людей?

— Узнала.

— Тогда что тебе непонятно?

— Почему он пытается убить твоих родителей?

— Потому что он так делал. Убивал людей.

— Но почему именно их? Он пытался убить их в реальности?

Он помедлил.

— Насколько я знаю, нет.

— Тогда в чем дело?

— В том, что это мой сон? — раздраженно предположил он. — Я боялся, что он их убьет, и теперь мне это снится.

— Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны. Что они сделали в твоем сне такого, за что он решил их убить?

Да что она пристала?! Драко хотел сказать ей, чтобы отстала. Но почему признался:

— Не они. Я сделал что-то не то. Я разозлил его, и это было моим наказанием.

— Сделал что? — все допытывалась она.

— Не знаю. Я не думал об этом. Плохо служил ему, я думаю, — неуверенно ответил Драко. А правда, почему он не думал об этом? Потому что недовольство Лорда казалось естественным. Ведь он действительно плохо ему служил в реальности.

Не смог убить Дамблдора, хотя был шанс. Не смог выдать Поттера и Грейнджер, хотя был шанс. Не смог помешать Поттеру получить ту вещь в Выручай-комнате, хотя был шанс.

Он только делал вид, что служил ему. Даже Метку принял только потому, что боялся за маму, которая осталась одна после ареста отца. А не потому, что собирался на самом деле быть его последователем.

— Почему?

— Потому что… не хотел? — он потер переносицу.

— Тогда зачем служил?

— У меня не было выбора.

— В самом деле?

— Я не мог перейти на ту сторону, ясно?! Потому что на этой стороне остались бы мои родители!

Его ладони вдруг коснулись ее пальцы. Она легко сжала его руку и успокаивающе улыбнулась.

Он резко повернул голову и потерялся в ее больших глазах, и как-то даже забыл про ее восьмерых бывших парней и своего одного бывшего Лорда.

***

А дома его ждали родители. И судя по их серьезным лицам, судя по тому, как они оба поднялись, когда она вышел из камина, они именно что ждали, пока он вернется. Чтобы серьезно поговорить.

— Драко, мы нашли у тебя… это, — трагичным голосом сказала мама.

Он в ужасе уставился на эргономичные тапочки со светящейся при ходьбе подошвой, которые она держала в руках. И несмотря на то, что тапочки были сорок пятого размера, закричал:

— Это вещи Панси!


	7. Глава 7. Часики

«Неизвестные фанаты Гарри Поттера высекли его портрет в масштабе 1:200 на Белых скалах Дувра».

Драко сидел в кресле пурпурного кабинета и разглядывал фото в «Ежедневном пророке», пока Панси хрустела соленым печеньем и мурчала что-то себе под нос.

— Не знал, что ты скульптор, — заметил он, складывая газету.

— Я художник.

— Бомбарда?

— О, да.

Драко фыркнул.

— Что дальше? Набьешь татуировку с его именем?

— Это ты у нас по части татуировок, — ядовито сказал Панси, и Драко скривил рожу.

— Поттер это видел?

— Конечно, он это видел. Иначе в чем смысл?

— Дай угадаю. Ты завязала ему глаза, вы аппарировали к этому… произведению искусства, и он… — Драко вопросительно посмотрел на нее, предлагая продолжить.

— Оказался под большим впечатлением, — с достоинством сказала Панси.

— Проще говоря, охренел. Он тебя хотя бы поцеловал?

— Почти.

— Ты его поцеловала?

Панси хищно улыбнулась.

Драко снова уставился на портрет. Красиво. С душой. Не зря прошли все эти уроки художественного мастерства в детстве. Знал бы мистер Паркинсон, как его дочь будет использовать свое аристократическое образование…

— Мое лицо ты на скалах не выбивала, — обиженно сказал он.

— Так ты и не сопротивлялся моей любви. Смысл было стараться?

— А надо было сопротивляться? Я за тобой ухаживал!

— Умоляю тебя, Драко. Это было скучнее, чем лекции по истории магии.

Он хотел возмутиться, но не успел: пламя в камине вспыхнуло, — кто-то пытался связаться с ним по сети.

— Драко, привет. Панси не у тебя?

— Привет, Тео.

Он покосился на диван, где только что сидела подруга. Диван был пуст, нигде в комнате ее видно не было.

— Нет.

— Драккл, я ее уже месяц не могу поймать.

— Зачем она тебе?

— Наши родители договорились о помолвке. Но зная Панси, отец решил, что сначала мы с ней должны это обсудить, чтобы не было, как… с тобой. И с Блейзом.

— Оу. Я не знал, что Панси собирается замуж… — он изо всех сил пытался не допустить насмешку в тоне.

— Как это, не собирается? — ужасно удивился Тео. — Часики-то тикают.

Они некоторое время пообсуждали быстрое увядание девичьей красоты и тот факт, что Панси уже давно в зоне риска. Драко пообещал быть шафером на их свадьбе, если Тео наконец сумеет догнать потенциальную невесту и сделать ей предложение, и они распрощались.

Драко перегнулся за диван. Там, на полу, неаристократично сидела Панси, подтянув к себе одну ногу.

— Когда уже эти часики перестанут тикать? — риторически спросила она.

***

На этот раз Драко был готов лучше и захватил маггловский плащ с собой, чтобы не портить трансфигурацией хорошие мантии. Плащ он заказал еще когда только искал Рамону — на него была просто сумасшедшая скидка, и он не мог пройти мимо, хоть и не собирался его надевать хотя бы раз в жизни. Ну разве что только в день получения, из любопытства.

На этот раз маггловский кофейный напиток себе выбирал он сам, и латте без добавок оказался приемлемым вариантом. Хотя он бы предпочел органическую газировку без сахара. По его просьбе Грейнджер на днях заказала для него целую упаковку черничной, и это было превосходно.

Пока родители думали, что он в опере с Панси (а родители Панси думали, что она в опере с Драко), он шел по людной, сверкающей огнями улице вместе с Рамоной и пытался не ужасаться мысли, что гулять посреди магглов в маггловском наряде стало для него в порядке вещей и даже приносило странное удовольствие.

Хотя, он подозревал, причина была в том, что рядом была Рамона. Или в том, что он был избавлен от разгребания кучи счетов и платежных документов, в которых должен был найти ошибку или же выяснить, кто из их партнеров мошенничает и прикарманивает пятьсот галеонов ежемесячно.

— А ты чем занимаешься? — будто читая его мысли, спросила Рамона, когда они свернули на улицу потише, где шум этих ужасных автомобилей был не таким громким.

— Семейный бизнес с отцом. Мы владеем долями в сорока двух крупнейших компаниях магической Британии, приходится постоянно следить за финансовой аналитикой, искать инвесторов, разбираться с судебными исками и налоговым департаментом, и это…

… скучнее, чем лекции по истории магии.

— Интересно?

— Ну, как сказать…

— Тебе нравится? — Рамона пристально посмотрела в его лицо. И он снова провалился в ее огромные выразительные глаза.

— Нет, — признался он, хоть и не собирался.

— А что тебе нравится?

«Ты», — чуть было не сказал он.

С некоторым трудом он сконцентрировался на вопросе. Что ему нравится? Такое ощущение, что ничего. Он уже давно ни к чему не чувствует ни тяги, ни интереса. А что ему нравилось раньше?

— Ну… В школе я увлекался квиддичем. Но им все увлекались. К тому же, я сейчас думаю, на каждом матче я больше хотел победить Поттера, чем просто победить. Еще… руны. Мне нравились руны.

— Почему тогда не займешься рунами?

— По-твоему, все так просто?

— А чего сложного?

— То, что я единственный наследник рода. Я не могу просто брать и делать то, что захочу. У меня есть обязательства.

— И нет свободы.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Ты обездвижен и беспомощен в твоих кошмарах.

— Как это вообще связано?

— Сны не появляются из ниоткуда.

— В любом случае меня никто не спрашивает, что мне там нравится, — он отвернулся, допил кофе и принялся искать взглядом мусорку.

— А ты не жди, пока спросят. Сам скажи.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Нельзя же просто делать все, что хочешь.

— Почему нет?

Хм. А действительно.

Драко метко кинул стаканчик в мусорку, резко остановился и притянул к себе Рамону. Только на миг, чтобы не передумать, взглянул в ее большие удивленные глаза, и поцеловал.

Ее губы были сладкими и кофейно-карамельными на вкус, и хоть она и ответила на поцелуй, быстро отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Я не совсем это имела в виду… Но ты на верном пути.

И поцеловала его сама. И это было так восхитительно, так потрясающе, что Драко подумал, что он, кажется…

Он, кажется…

Мерлиново все.

Он, кажется, влюбился в Рамону Флауэрс.

По уши.

***

Он думал об этом все утро следующего дня, когда с отцом ревизировал филиалы ростовщических контор в Лютном. Думал весь день, пока разгребал счета и платежные документы. Думал и за ужином, едва отвечая на вопросы мамы.

Потому что. Как его вообще угораздило?!

Мало того, что эта девушка была самой неподходящей во всем маггловском мире, мало того, что она пугала его больше, чем Панси — к закидонам Панси он хотя бы привык, — мало того, что он сам обещал ей не влюбляться в нее…

Но это еще и случилось совершенно не вовремя. Потому что в тот момент, когда он с ужасом пытался представить, что же теперь со всем этим делать, отец промокнул губы салфеткой и сказал:

— Драко, мы все обговорили с Гринграссами.

— Обговорили что, отец? — рассеянно спросил он, делая глоток белого вина.

— Твою помолвку с Асторией, разумеется.

Он поперхнулся и выплюнул вино, забрызгав стол и приборы перед собой.

— Мою — что?!

Мерлиновы яйца, какого хрена?!

Отец недовольно поджал губы, так и не дождавшись, пока он начнет радоваться и хохотать от счастья.

— В чем дело, Драко?! Когда мы обсуждали это на прошлой неделе, ты не был против!

— Я… я… — он начал заикаться, прямо как Лонгботтом в школе. И это сравнение его немного привело в чувство. — Я не думал, что все случится так быстро!

— А чего медлить?

— Часики-то тикают, — подхватила мама.

Оба недоуменно смотрели на него.

— У меня есть девушка! — выпалил он.

Отец медленно поднял бровь. И со всем возможным терпением, сквозь которое явственно чувствовалось желание проклясть его особо ужасным образом, спросил:

— И кто она?

Драко представил ужас на лицах родителей, если бы он привел знакомиться к ним Рамону. И еще больший ужас на лице самой Рамоны, которая еще не знала о том, что она — его девушка.

И выпалил:

— Это Панси.

***

Это просто какой-то кошмар. Просто какой-то невероятный кошмар.

После его заявления отец с лицом «мой сын — кретин» молча ушел из обеденной залы, а мама очень неестественно изобразила радость, дважды переспросила: «Ты уверен?» и с лицом «мальчика надо показать врачу» тоже сбежала.

Драко даже не стал пытаться погрузиться в работу, сразу ушел в свою спальню и уже второй час сидел и смотрел в одну точку. Он бы и дальше так сидел, если бы в дверь решительно не постучали.

Он быстро спрятал маггловский капиллярный массажер для головы под покрывало и крикнул: «Входите!»

Конечно, это был отец. Пришел с серьезным разговором — иного повода явиться в его комнату и не было.

— Драко. Что с твоими волосами?

Он поспешно пригладил растрепанные массажером волосы.

— Что-то случилось, отец? — напряженно спросил он, готовясь к худшему.

Отец поднял бровь, но настаивать на ответе не стал.

— Я принес извинения Гринграссам. Ваша с Асторией помолвка расторгнута, — сказал он, и Драко облегченно выдохнул. Отлично! Кажется, пронесло. Люциус чуть усмехнулся и добавил: — Поздравляю. Ты помолвлен с Панси Паркинсон.

Что?!

Не сдержавшись, Драко закричал от ужаса.

***

И мало того, что их с Панси родители успели договориться о помолвке. Так еще и сообщили эту потрясающую новость прессе.

Уже на следующий день Драко получал «поздравления» по каминной сети.

От Тео: «Я от тебя такого не ожидал!»

От Грегори: « Братан, ты самоубийца?»

От Блейза: «Я от тебя такого не ожидал! Ты что, смертник?»

И, конечно, от самой Панси, которая явилась лично.

— Ты охренел?!

— Панси…

— Ты, гребаный кусок драконьего навоза! — она подлетела и принялась лупить его первым попавшимся журналом со стола. Он уворачивался, и удары приходились по спине и плечу. Было больно. — Я не собираюсь за тебя замуж, тупая ты белобрысая задница!


	8. Глава 8. Поттер сказал, что все плохо

Больше всего он боялся реакции Рамоны. Во сне они договорились встретиться в той маггловской кофейне, и он с ужасом гадал придет она или нет.

Рамона пришла. И даже ничего не сказала. И все вроде бы даже было нормально, когда они заказали себе кофе — Драко взял двойной эспрессо без сливок, сахара и всего остального лишнего. И они даже отправились на ставшую такой привычной прогулку по маггловским улицам… когда Рамона «это просто вопрос» тоном спросила:

— Как дела у Панси?

Драко напрягся. За исключением того дня, когда они познакомились, и Панси сломала девчонке Уизли нос, они с Рамоной никогда не говорили о Панси.

— Я… не знаю. Она со мной не разговаривает.

Панси и в самом деле не разговаривала с ним уже второй день, хотя он пытался связаться с ней по каминной сети. Но опыт Тео показывал, что это не так-то просто, если сама Панси не горит желанием общаться.

— У вас сложные отношения, — заметила Рамона, прячась за стаканчиком и избегая смотреть в его глаза.

— Нет у нас никаких отношений!

— Просто брак по расчету. Ясно.

Значит, о помолвке она все же слышала. И подумала, что за них так решили родители.

Это какой-то ужас. Хоть это и было лучше действительности, в которой виноват был он один. Впрочем, если бы не его необдуманные слова, он бы все равно был помолвлен, только с другой — как раз с той, которую выбрали отец с мамой.

— И никакого брака тоже не будет!

— Хм.

Он глухо застонал в кофейный стаканчик.

— Я близок к тому, чтобы аппарировать на Луну! На Северный полюс! В Россию! Какие еще есть страшные места, где я затеряюсь и не найдусь?! — с отчаянием воскликнул он.

Рамона долго молчала, как будто о чем-то думала.

— Неплохой вариант. Иногда это вообще единственный выход.

— Сбежать?

— Да.

Глядя в ее хмурое лицо, Драко догадался, что рассуждала она отнюдь не абстрактно. Но он не должен спрашивать, если она сама не решит рассказать.

— Скотт? — с надеждой, что она говорит не о нем, спросил он. — Вы поругались и ты сбежала?

Рамона как-то замялась.

— Мы не поругались. Все было хорошо, и в то же время в какой-то момент я поняла, что задыхаюсь рядом с ним. И я просто… ушла.

— Просто ушла — это как? Без предупреждения? — уточнил Драко, и, самое ужасное, Рамона кивнула.

Так вообще можно?!

Даже для Панси это было бы слишком.

Как можно просто исчезнуть без предупреждения? Оставив человека гадать, что случилось, что было не так, в чем он провинился?

Видимо, все эти вопросы были так явно написаны на его лице, что она начала оправдываться:

— Он душил меня своей любовью. Отношения — это вообще не для меня. Эти бесконечные «Ты где?», «Давай встретимся», «Давай съедемся», «Я не могу без тебя», «Почему ты не уделяешь мне каждую минуту своего времени?».

— И что? Разве обязательно бежать?

— Так проще. И вернее.

— Но не правильней.

— По-твоему, правильней оставаться заложником чужих желаний? Ты лучше меня знаешь, каково это.

— Если ты о Панси…

— Вообще-то о твоих родителях, — перебила Рамона. — Они контролируют всю твою жизнь. Чем заниматься, на ком жениться. Неудивительно, что тебе снится их смерть.

На миг он утратил дар речи и даже остановился.

— Что? — резко спросил он.

— Ты хочешь от них избавиться.

Что?!

— Ты вообще в своем уме?!

— Неосознанно, разумеется. Но ты злишься на отца. За то, что он заставил тебя через это пройти — служить психопату и делать все эти вещи.

— Это не так! Ты вообще ничего не знаешь!

— За то, что ты все еще не можешь избавиться от его контроля, — проигнорировала она его возмущение.

— Лучше замолчи!

— На мать тоже злишься. За то, что она все это ему позволяет.

— У нее вообще никакого выбора нет!

— Ты не можешь их простить. И не можешь им противостоять.

— Заткнись! — он в ярости смял стаканчик, облив руку кофе, и магглы начали на них оборачиваться. Он не обращал внимания, Рамона — тоже. Она с сожалением смотрела на Драко, а его просто трясло от злости.

— Ладно, — сказала она, развернулась и ушла.

***

Рамона пропала.

Возможно, она пропала не для всех, но из его жизни она исчезла, будто ее и не было.

Сначала он думал, что так лучше. Драко был просто в бешенстве от ее глупых предположений.

А потом он остыл, злость прошла, и осталась только ужасная, ранящая, невыносимо мучительная пустота.

Как будто из жизни взяли и с мясом вырвали какой-то значимый, важный кусок. Без которого само существование теперь казалось покалеченной версией самого себя.

Кошмары стали еще хуже. Еще невыносимее. Без нее он вообще не справлялся с толпами Пожирателей, которых теперь было втрое больше.

И все же каждую ночь к ужасу перед сном примешивалась надежда: а что, если она все-таки появится? Промчится сквозь его кошмар на своих этих дурацких роликах?

Но она не появлялась. Обиделась.

А он не знал, как с ней помириться. Потому что, ну... Не права ведь была она.

Так ведь?

***

Панси на самом деле не разговаривала с ним с того дня, когда отлупила его журналом «Руны сегодня» и ушла. И, кажется, не собиралась разговаривать и дальше, если бы не…

— Поттер сказал, что все плохо, — недовольно заявила Панси, вышагнув из камина. — Ты поругался с Рамоной?

Драко уже битый час смотрел тупым отсутствующим взглядом в бумаги из Гринготтса и не мог вникнуть даже в шапку «От кого-кому».

Он с некоторым разочарованием посмотрел на Панси — не потому, что она пришла, а потому, что пришла не Рамона. Вызвал эльфа, чтобы тот принес чай.

— Ну и что ты сделал? — спросила Панси «так я и думала, что все этим закончится» тоном. — Нудил? Ныл? Делал скучные комплименты?

Лучше бы он делал ей скучные комплименты.

— Мы говорили о ее бывшем, о моих родителях, и в какой-то момент все пошло наперекосяк, — зачем-то начал рассказывать он. Зачем? Знал ведь, что Панси только выльет на его раны дополнительную порцию яда.

Панси хмыкнула. И ядовито уточнила:

— Итак, она плохо сказала про твоих маму и папу, и ты ее бросил.

— Она заявила, что отец меня контролирует.

Про то, что он якобы неосознанно хочет от него избавиться, он умолчал.

Панси подняла брови с выражением «ого, Драко, да об этом знают все, кроме тебя» и взяла чашку.

— Ты побоялся признаться родителям, что встречаешься с ней, и сказал, что встречаешься со мной. Она права. Это днище, Драко. Я бы тоже обиделась.

Так он и думал. Другой «поддержки» от Панси он и не ждал.

— Вот ты вообще не эталон нормальности.

— Ну так и Рамона тоже.

Некоторое время Панси молча пила чай, а он уныло смотрел в пламя камина.

— Зачем ты вообще соврал отцу о нас? — наконец тоном «ладно, ты идиот, но пора с тобой мириться» сказала она.

— Потому что он договорился о помолвке с Гринграссами.

— Аргумент! Ты мог представить ему Рамону.

— В качестве невесты? Рамона была бы в восторге!

— Ты мог просто сказать, что не хочешь жениться!

— Не мог. Потому что я должен жениться. Таковы правила.

— Правила Люциуса Малфоя?

Начинается! Почему все привязались к его отцу?!

— Сама-то почему пряталась от Тео?! Почему не рассказала о Поттере? Эти правила для всех.

— В высшем магическом обществе процветает шовинизм, но я работаю над этим. Уж поверь, победа будет за мной — пусть и не для всего магического общества, но уж для меня точно. Заметь, мне сложнее. В отличие от тебя, у меня даже нет права голоса.

И это у нее-то нет права голоса. Да если Панси что-то не устраивает, она голосом способна выбить стекла.

— И кстати, я рассказала о Поттере. Потому что кто-то из нас с тобой должен быть мужиком, чтобы разорвать эту помолвку. Да, за этим я и пришла. Мы больше не помолвлены. Готовься к разговору с родителями, отец расскажет им на днях, как только пропьет свои сердечные капли, — она поднялась и обвела взглядом его рабочий стол. — И прекрати пить эту гадость, а то превратишься в маггла.

Драко поморщился и с помощью Эванеско уничтожил пустую банку из-под черничной газировки. Панси окинула его каким-то на этот раз нормальным, сочувственным взглядом и ушла.

***

Все. Он сдается. Он должен помириться с Рамоной, потому что этот адский кошмар просто невозможно терпеть.

Плевать, кто из них был неправ. Ей, может, и не нужно это примирение, а вот он скоро с ума сойдет.

Он принял это решение на третий день после ссоры. Подскочил на кровати, быстро стал собираться, готовый к действиям… И застыл в ванной со щеткой во рту, пока энергично чистил зубы.

Дело было в том, что он не знал, как связаться с Рамоной.

***

Зато наверняка знала Грейнджер.

Это была та суббота, в которую Тео звал их с Панси и Грегори в гости. Хотя, вероятно, после их липовой и все еще действительной помолвки (мистер Паркинсон, очевидно, все еще не закончил курс сердечных капель), приглашение было аннулировано. Драко не хотел уточнять и не хотел идти ни к какому Тео. Он хотел поговорить с Грейнджер и немедленно выяснить, где ему найти Рамону.

Поэтому без предупреждения связался с домом ее родителей по каминной сети.

Грейнджер ответила ему в этой своей маггловской домашней одежде — довольно удобной, как теперь знал Драко, — и с крайне хмурым лицом. Она быстро обернулась на двери, поджала губы и спросила:

— Малфой, что случилось?

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но камин загудел, оповещая, что кто-то пытается связаться с Малфой-мэнором. Пока он мотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного зуда в ушах, в комнату позади Грейнджер кто-то быстро заглянул. Драко показалось, что этот кто-то был рыжим и веснушчатым, прямо как Рон Уизли. Но он, конечно, не должен был спрашивать.

— Это там Уизли у тебя? — спросил он.

Грейнджер скривилась.

— Да, — выдавила она. Внимательно посмотрела на его все еще непричесанные волосы. — С тобой все в порядке?

Все ли с ним в порядке? Определенно…

— Нет. Мне нужно найти Рамону.

Она поджала губы. Драко не понял, кем из них она недовольна, но она выражала явное неодобрение. Наверное, знала об их ссоре. Вся компания Поттера уже наверняка знала об их ссоре.

— Почему ты не обратишься к Гарри?

— Потому что я думал, вы, девчонки, лучше между собой общаетесь.

Грейнджер поджала губы, как будто такое предположение было оскорбительным. Ну конечно, ее заподозрили в пристрастии к девчачьей болтовне на легкомысленные темы, какой ужас.

— Это не так. Спроси у Гарри.

— Да почему у него-то?!

Она посмотрела на него, как на дурачка.

— Потому что Рамона остановилась в его особняке на Гриммо, — раздраженно сказала Гермиона и вздохнула, когда он вытаращился на нее. — Что у вас за отношения, если ты этого не знал?

— Расскажу, когда сам это выясню.

Камин снова загудел. Да кто там так упорно пытается с ним связаться?!

— Малфой, — окликнула Грейнджер, когда он уже начал высовывать голову из пламени. — Что ты так в нее вцепился?

Вообще не тот вопрос, на который он хотел бы отвечать. Но Грейнджер смотрела на него с таким искренним сочувствием, что он почему-то ответил:

— Мне без нее не справиться.

— Ты не можешь справиться без нее или не можешь справиться один?

— Это одно и то же, нет?

— Нет, — она вздохнула. — Ты не будешь счастлив с кем-то, если не можешь быть счастлив наедине с самим собой.

Что еще за пустые философствования?!

— Ты вообще не поняла, о чем речь! — психанул он.

— Думаешь?

— Ой, все!

Он прервал связь и потянулся за летучим порохом, чтобы немедленно вызвать по камину Поттера. Но не успел он бросить порошок в огонь, как пламя снова засияло.

Поттер связался с ним сам.

— Поттер! — обрадовался Драко. Еще никогда он так сильно не радовался Поттеру.

В противоположность ему, тот выглядел ужасно расстроенным. И озадаченным.

— Слушай, Малфой, э-э… не знаю, как сказать, но… В общем, я хотел спросить про Панси.

— Мы не помолвлены, — выпалил он.

— Да, я знаю, дело не в этом. Слушай, я в растерянности. Она просто.... Я думал, что нравлюсь ей, но иногда мне кажется…

— Что она хочет тебя убить?

— Ну, в общем да.

«Беги, Поттер! Спасайся!» — хотел прокричать Драко, но не стал. В вопросе, кого спасать от Панси, Поттера, который был предметом ее опасного обожания, или себя, подставившего лучшую подругу, он был категоричен.

— Расскажи, что случилось, — несмотря на собственное нетерпение, предложил он.

— Вчера я устроил романтический ужин. Все шло хорошо. А потом я признался ей, что она мне нравилась на шестом курсе… — Поттер обескураженно мотнул головой, снял очки и начал нервно их протирать нижним краем свитера. — В общем, она вдруг выплеснула мне в лицо вино, назвала уродом. И слабовольным чмом. И… там всякими неприличными словами. И ушла, — он запустил пальцы в волосы, чуть не выронив очки. — Я вообще ничего не понимаю, Малфой. Что я сделал не так?!

— Очевидно, запоздал со своим признанием на семь лет, — предположил Драко.

— А разве она…

Поттер выглядел так, будто ему сообщили, что Санта существует, и это перевернуло мироздание с ног на голову.

— Вы нравились друг другу на шестом курсе и оба держали это в тайне. Потрясающе, — Драко покачал головой. Потрясающие идиоты. — Зачем ты начал встречаться с Уизли, если был влюблен в Панси?

— Да потому что я был уверен, что это не взаимно! И вообще, вы же все нас презирали! Как я мог вообще даже просто представить… А Джинни… Ну она сама начала меня тогда целовать при всех. Как-то неудобно было отказать. Потом началась война, все завертелось… Вот драккл, — тихо проговорил он, ероша волосы и явно не зная, что ему делать. Радоваться? Ужасаться реакции Панси? Бежать к ней? Бежать от нее?

Драко тоже не знал, что делать Поттеру. Все варианты были заведомо опасны и совершенно непредсказуемы. Он и не собирался ничего ему советовать. На его взгляд, он и без того помог ему и подставил себя, раскрыв секрет подруги.

Теперь его очередь.

— Поттер. Мне нужно поговорить с Рамоной.

— Малфой. Она уехала.


	9. Глава 9. Щит прощения

Пожиратели смерти затихают у стен, а в центре совещательной залы его дома театрально скользит Лорд.

Но Драко неотрывно смотрит не на него. Не на Пожирателей. И даже не на родителей, на лицах которых застыл ужас.

Он смотрит в ту сторону, откуда обычно появляется Рамона.

Рамоны нет.

Он один.

Драко не справится без нее. Его погубит ее отсутствие?

Драко не справится в одиночку. Он не умеет справляться сам?

— Он должен смотреть… — шипит Лорд, и ботинок Макнейра…

Да хрена с два!

Не собирается он больше смотреть! Надоело ему быть беспомощной жертвой!

Обездвиживающие чары спадают, как и не было. Драко вскакивает на ноги, и в руки неизвестно откуда прилетает палочка.

— Протего!

Чары выходят необычайно мощными, огромным плотным куполом отгораживая его и родителей от Пожирателей смерти. За мутной, будто мыльной пленкой виднеются вспышки заклинаний и темные силуэты. Кажется, он даже различает Лорда, который, бросив атаковать купол, прижимается к нему, расплющивая безносое лицо, и пытается что-то разглядеть.

— Драко! — восклицает отец. — Спасайся! Беги!

Он усмехается. Если бы здесь была Рамона, она бы непременно подметила символизм этого предложения бежать, что звучит из уст отца. Потому что по ее теории это обозначало бы скрытое желание того, чтобы они его отпустили.

Это полная чушь. Это нелепо. Это вряд ли поможет. Но…

— Отец… Мама… — слова даются с трудом, он смотрит в испуганные лица родителей и едва проталкивает их сквозь ком в горле. — Я… не злюсь на вас.

В тот же миг откуда-то сверху слышится пронзительный свист. Секунда, другая, и купол пробивает диск, сверкающий ярче Патронуса. Пленка Протего лопается, будто действительно сделана из мыла, и больше ничто не отгораживает их от Пожирателей и Лорда.

Драко каким-то образом понимает, что нужно делать. Он бросает палочку и вытягивает руку навстречу диску. Тот на полной скорости едва не выбивает суставы, но ладонь неожиданно ловко и удобно ложится на рукоятку внутри серебристого, испускающего невыносимое сияние щита.

Пожиратели смерти отступают назад. Они заслоняются ладонями от сияния, которое становится все сильнее и сильнее, кричат в ужасе, пытаются даже бежать и наконец рассыпаются в воздухе облаками разноцветных блесток! Драко стоит со щитом в руках, весь усыпанный блестками, сверкающий, как рождественская елка, и смотрит в ту сторону, откуда обычно появляется Рамона.

_Потому что Рамона стоит там в завесе переливающейся всеми цветами спектра пыли_.

У нее зеленые волосы.

Она смотрит на него.

Сияние щита тускнеет. Последние блестки опускаются на пол.

Он победил: без нее, один.

— Щит прощения, — Рамона кивнула на щит в его руках. — У тебя получилось.

— Да, — просто сказал он. — Ты давно здесь?

— С самого начала.

— Почему не вмешалась?

— В этом не было смысла. Только ты мог победить себя.

Себя? Ах, да, сны не берутся из ниоткуда. Бессмысленные философствования, которые внезапно сработали.

— Поттер сказал, ты уехала.

— Я уехала.

Драккл.

— Далеко?

— В Канаду.

Она обернулась куда-то через плечо, и одно из окон залы превратилось в иллюминатор, за которым виднелись облака и крыло самолета.

— К Скотту?

— Да. Мы должны поговорить. И закончить все правильно.

Или не закончить. Драккл! Драккл!

Он опоздал совсем немного!

— Ты вернешься?

Она пожала плечами.

Сердце Драко упало.

Откуда-то из-за спины Рамоны послышался бубнеж: «Уважаемые пассажиры, пристегните ремни и приведите спинки кресел в вертикальное положение. Наш самолет идет на посадку». Рамона мельком оглянулась и печально улыбнулась ему.

— Мне пора.

— Ладно, — выдавил он.

Она указала на его родителей, которые стояли поодаль.

— Скажи им это в реальности.

Он молча кивнул, опасаясь, как бы его не подвел голос.

Она сунула руки в узкие карманы юбки, развернулась и зашагала прочь.

«Вернись!» — хотелось крикнуть ему.

Но Драко не стал. Вместо этого он просто наблюдал, как она открыла дверь, над которой светилось табло с изображением застегнутого ремня безопасности, и пошла по длинному салону самолета между креслами.

Дверь закрылась.

Он проснулся.

***

Победа собственного кошмара превратилась в ничто, когда он проснулся и неожиданно остро и болезненно осознал свою реальность.

Болезненным и тягостным было то, что все осталось таким же: с правилами, которые не оставляли свободы, обязанностями, которые он ненавидел, и прошлым, которое навсегда будет отравлять настоящее.

Таким же, как было до Рамоны, которая влетела в нее свежим порывом ветра, воздухом, которого ему так, оказывается, не хватало… И исчезла, оставив задыхаться в клетке собственной покалеченной жизни.

Все, чего он хотел — это чтобы она вернулась.

Чтобы он снова мог дышать.

Но Рамона не возвращалась. Он спрашивал Поттера, спрашивал Грейнджер и даже спрашивал Лонгботтома,огребя от его бабушки еще пару Ступефаев. Никто не имел ни малейшего понятия, что с ней, где она и с кем.

Драко жил ожиданием, невыносимым, вытягивающим силы ожиданием, и едва отдавал себе отчет, что делает и что происходит вокруг.

И пропустил тот момент, когда у Панси с Поттером все стало плохо.

Хотя, зная Панси, этот момент мог настать внезапно, беспричинно и очень тупо.

В общем, на четвертый день после того, как Рамона улетела в Канаду, Панси явилась в Малфой-мэнор с выражением «мое сердце разбито» на лице.

— Мы расстались, — мертвым голосом сообщила она и упала на диван пурпурного кабинета.

От неожиданности Драко облился органической газировкой.

Какого хрена? Просто какого хрена?!

— Поттер тебя бросил? — пораженно спросил он.

Она помотала головой и вдруг некрасиво скривилась.

— Это я его бросила, — она глубоко вдохнула, задержала дыхание и широко раскрыла глаза, не мигая уставившись в потолок. Это могло напугать кого угодно, но Драко такое видел не раз — с помощью этих приемов Панси пыталась сдержать слезы.

— Тогда… какого хрена? — спросил он, когда пауза начала затягиваться, а Панси реально стала выглядеть жутко.

Она шумно выдохнула, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Потому что он… он такой… он самый лучший! — ее голос дрогнул, и она все-таки разревелась. — Такого вообще больше нет и не бу-у-удет!

Потрясающе.

Надо же, какое удивительное совпадение. Рамона примерно то же самое говорила о Скотте: «Он хороший, он хороший, брошу-ка я его».

Что за дуры?!

Драко взмахом палочки вызвал эльфа, тот быстро оценил обстановку и без лишних вопросов исчез, чтобы через полминуты, пока Панси всхлипывала на диване, принести стопку носовых платков и чайный сервиз с заваренным успокаивающим чаем. Драко хмуро протянул Панси платок и скрестил руки на груди, дожидаясь, пока та проревется и просморкается.

— Кому ты что пытаешься этим всем доказать?

— Что?! — она уставилась на него покрасневшими припухшими глазами с размазанным вокруг макияжем.

— Тебе парни интересны ровно до тех пор, пока они не ответят тебе взаимностью.

— Неправда!

— Правда.

— Забини был мне интересен очень долго.

— Два месяца? — поднял бровь он. — Из них половину времени вы ссорились.

— И что с того?

— То, что ты поднимаешь свою низкую самооценку за счет других.

— Это у меня-то низкая самооценка?!

— У тебя. До шестого курса на тебя не обращали внимания, и с тех пор ты только и делаешь, что пытаешься доказать всем вокруг свою привлекательность. Свою значимость. Именно поэтому тебя не интересуют парни, которым ты нравишься — ты считаешь их идиотами с плохим вкусом, раз уж они запали на тебя, потому что в душе все еще сама себя считаешь непривлекательной и недостойной. И ты самоутверждаешься за счет того, что завоевываешь тех, которым ты неинтересна. А когда получаешь желаемое — бросаешь. Потому что только идиот с плохим вкусом может выбрать тебя, да?

— Неправда! — зашипела Панси, как разъяренная змея.

— Правда. Сама знаешь. Именно отсюда все разговоры про планку. Ты сама себе ее придумала и теперь прыгаешь выше головы. И знаешь, что самое дебильное во всем этом? Что твои старания никто вообще не оценит. Никому не нужны твои рекорды и доказательства неизвестно чего. И главное, тебе самой они тоже не нужны, только ты этого не понимаешь.

— А сам ты дохрена уверенный, да, Драко? — взвилась она.

— Я?!

— Так боишься не оправдать ожиданий отца, что не рискуешь и высунуться из его тени!

— Что за чушь!

— Рамона была права! Ты живешь по его указке! Потому что любое твое самостоятельное решение может его разочаровать. Мой отец то, мой отец это!.. Только и прикрываешься своим отцом! Ходишь с кислой мордой, якобы недоволен его контролем, а сам и шагу не можешь без него ступить.

— Хватит!

— Да ты же не можешь принять хотя бы мало-мальски самостоятельное решение! Тебя пугает свобода и ответственность. Отец сказал, ты сделал. Как удобно! Не надо ни думать, ни отвечать! Неудивительно, что Рамона от тебя ушла!

Он зарычал и швырнул неоформленный выброс силы в стену — каменная крошка с рваными кусками обоев полетела в стороны. Следом прогремело еще раз, рядом — магическое напряжение выпустила Панси.

Драко длинно выдохнул, глядя на обугленный новый гобелен, на стену, пошедшую трещинами. В воздух поднимались клубы пыли.

— Твой отец тебя убьет, — заметила Панси.

— И тебя, — фыркнул он.

— Ты будешь джентльменом и не выдашь даму.

— Если дама перестанет дурить и помирится с Поттером, — парировал он. 

Панси хмуро скрестила руки на груди. Закусила губу.

— Если джентльмен перестанет быть папенькиным сыночком и начнет жить своей жизнью.

Он скрестил руки на груди и бросил на нее яростный взгляд. Впрочем, ей было абсолютно плевать на любые его выразительные взгляды.

***

Отец орал. Вообще, он крайне редко повышал голос, потому что считал это недостойным аристократа, и обычно использовал другие методы психологического давления.

Но когда после «разрыва» с Панси Драко не явился на прием к Гринграссам для повторной помолвки с Асторией — потому что забыл, да и не слишком, в общем-то, хотел приходить, — отец был просто в бешенстве.

— Ты сейчас же прекращаешь так себя вести и обручаешься с Гринграсс! Они готовы простить тебя за все выходки! — кричал отец и сжимал свою трость до побелевших пальцев. Драко даже был морально готов к тому, чтобы он его этой тростью треснул, хотя тот никогда за всю жизнь его не бил. Но это был бы замечательный повод. Повод наплевать на все эти помолвки и уйти.

Потому что… Потому что не так-то просто было решиться.

Одно дело прощать родителей во сне и обещать Панси дать отпор их заботе.

Другое дело выступить против них на самом деле. Расстроить, поругаться, возможно, поругаться всерьез — отец не терпел предательства, а его бунт явно будет расценен как предательство. Начать принимать собственные решения. Отец знает, что делать, в любой ситуации, у него есть связи и деньги для решения любой проблемы и продвижения любого проекта. У Драко не было ни его ума, ни связей, ни денег.

Быть выброшенным из безупречной, комфортной, знакомой с детства системы было страшно. Рассориться с родителями было страшно.

Драко устало тер лоб. И кивал.

Это был какой-то беспросветный кошмар.

***

Как бы нелепо это ни звучало, все изменил Уизли.

Уизли заявился в тот момент, когда Драко собирался на встречу с Тео в очередную субботу — тот все же прислал ему записку, что встреча состоится, видимо, простил его за «недоразумение» со скандальной невестой. А на следующий день они с отцом и мамой должны были отправиться на пикник с Гринграссами. Разумеется, это был бы совершенно иной пикник, чем тот, на котором он познакомился с Рамоной. Они бы сидели там на веранде летнего особняка, пили кофе с воздушными круассанами и обсуждали политику и бизнес. Его никто бы не заставил резать салат, по столу не скакала бы жаба, а мясо не было бы обуглено с одной стороны и запачкано травой с другой. И все это странным образом удручало.

Драко поправлял перед зеркалом мантию и безуспешно пытался придумать причину, по которой он не может жениться ни на Гринграсс, ни на любой другой девушке, которую ему выберут родители. Точнее, причина-то была и звучала просто и лаконично: «Потому что не хочу». Вот только совершенно неубедительно для отца…

Тяжелые размышления прервал эльф, который появился, чтобы сообщить о визите мистера Рональда Уизли.

Это оказалось настолько неожиданным, что Драко даже на миг забыл о своих проблемах.

Он застал Уизли в зеленой приемной на втором этаже — тот расхаживал взад-вперед, размахивая потасканным бумажным пакетом, как каким-то знаменем. А потом резко остановился и вперил в него обвиняющий взгляд, едва Драко вошел. И обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в его сторону.

— Малфой! — заявил он.

— Уизли, — Драко поднял бровь. — Чем обязан?

— Обязан, и еще как! — рявкнул тот. — Немедленно отстань от Гермионы!

Драко открыл рот и не нашел, что ответить. От Грейнджер? При чем здесь вообще Грейнджер?!

— При чем здесь Грейнджер?! — спросил он, не в силах уловить хоть каплю логики и здравого смысла в этих обвинениях.

— А при том, что вы ходите вместе на пикники! Ты связываешься с ней по камину! Вы секретничаете! Ты бываешь в ее доме! Оставляешь там свои вещи! — он вытащил из пакета скомканную мантию и швырнул ему в лицо.

— О, спасибо, это «Твилфитт и Таттинг». Стоит целое состояние, — Драко встряхнул мантию, расправляя, и, критически оглядев — та была цела, но сильно помята, как если бы кто-то мочалил ее в ярости, — бросил на спинку кресла.

— Ты с ней спишь! — Уизли снова обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем с обгрызенным ногтем, даже не сказав «пожалуйста». Впрочем, Драко и не ждал от него хороших манер.

Драко выдержал паузу, наслаждаясь его злостью.

— Вообще-то нет, я с ней не сплю. Даже в мыслях такого не было, — насмешливо сказал он, не уточняя, что на шестом курсе мысли все же были. Но это когда было? Семь лет назад.

— Но Гермиона… — начал возражать Уизли, и Драко перебил:

— Что тебе вообще от нее надо?

— Как что? Я хотел ее вернуть.

— Зачем?

Этот вопрос поставил его в тупик, и он долго думал над ответом.

— Я думал, она с тобой.

— Ну так она не со мной. Она вообще ни с кем, насколько мне известно.

— Тогда я тем более должен ее вернуть! — воодушевился Уизли. — Бедняжка все еще одна.

— Не будь дураком. Пусть лучше будет одна, чем с кем попало, — Драко развеселился, глядя, как краснеет от гнева этот истинный гриффиндорец. — И вообще, Уизли. Не всем обязательно нужно быть с кем-то, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо.

— Какая хрень, Малфой! — закричал на него Уизли. — Я иду к Гермионе, ясно?! Прямо сейчас! И ты меня не остановишь! — он вытащил из кармана мешочек с летучим порохом и бросил в пламя камина. — Дом Гермионы Грейнджер. А-а! — заорал он, когда пламя и не подумало его никуда переносить, а вместо этого подожгло подол его мантии.

— Агуаменти, — потушил выскочившего из камина Уизли Драко. — Камин, подключенный к сети, находится на первом этаже, — доброжелательно подсказал он.

Уизли окатил его яростным взглядом и, обугленный и мокрый, вылетел вон, оставляя за собой влажные следы.

Драко зло рассмеялся. И оборвал смех.

В дверях гостиной стояли его родители. И, что очевидно, слышали их разговор.

***

— Это с ней у тебя роман? С грязнокровкой Грейнджер?! — процедил отец, едва утихли шаги Уизли. Что-что, а выносить семейный скандал на обозрение посторонних было не в его правилах.

Драко привычно напрягся. И хотел начать выкручиваться и врать, как вообще произошло это недоразумение с Уизли. И начать заверять, что никаких магглокровок в его жизни быть не может. А потом подумал…

Какого драккла?

Почему он должен оправдываться?

Это его жизнь. И только он несет за нее ответственность, и только он решает, какой она должна быть.

И от этой мысли стало так хорошо. И так правильно.

Он улыбнулся.

— Нет, — успокоил он родителей. — У меня нет романа с Грейнджер. На самом деле… — его улыбка стала шире, — у меня роман с другой девушкой. Она американка. И работает в службе маггловской доставки. И у нее целый легион бывших. И розовые волосы, точнее, уже зеленые. И такая огромная кувалда. И она… потрясающая.

И она, возможно, бросила его, возможно, даже не имела понятия, что у них был роман, но это сейчас не так важно. Они должны узнать. Должны узнать, что это его выбор.

И не только это.

— Отец, я не женюсь на Гринграсс. Я вообще не планирую ни на ком жениться в ближайшее время. И я не хочу заниматься бизнесом, — прежде чем оторопевший отец, у которого от бешенства побелели губы, сказал хоть что-то, признался Драко. — Я хочу заниматься рунами.

Он ждал реакции, но родители только смотрели на него с выражением «наш сын сошел с ума, срочно колдомедика из Мунго!» и не могли вымолвить ни слова.

Ладно. Возможно, им надо осознать то, что он сказал.

Он развернулся и собирался покинуть приемную, но не успел уйти далеко.

— Драко! — грозно окликнул его отец. — Я тебе не позволяю…

Драко вздохнул, остановился. Повернулся к родителям.

— Отец. Мама, — он посмотрел в их напряженные лица. — Я вас прощаю, — внезапно даже для самого себя сказал он. — За все, что было в войну. И за все, что было до нее. И после.

Отец выпрямился еще сильнее и смертельно побледнел, а мама прижала руки к лицу.

— Драко… — всхлипнула она.

— Я вас люблю.


	10. Эпилог

— Вчера обновляли руны в теплицах Лонгботтома. Это какой-то ужас! Ты бы видела этих школьниц: они же просто готовы его сожрать! Я ему по-хорошему посоветовал завязывать с преподаванием или хотя бы не копать эти его грядки без майки, пока не случился скандал, так он решил, что я над ним издеваюсь. Почему все думают, что я над ними издеваюсь, Грейнджер?

— Потому что у тебя такая репутация со школы, Малфой, — рассеянно ответила Грейнджер, листая меню «Белой виверны». — Хм, что это за новый бизнес-ланч такой, «Чистая кровь?»

— Тебе не понравится, Грейнджер.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Да не издеваюсь я, там бифштекс с кровью и рагу с кровяной колбасой, ты такое не любишь!

— Тогда возьму «Нокс-детокс», как обычно, и зеленый чай.

Драко пожал плечами и посмотрел на часы. Обеденный перерыв только начался, а после у него был крупный заказ в магическом квартале Стерлинга, где строили торговую галерею. Рунические комбинации, обеспечивающий прочность, проклятиеустойчивость и защиту конструкций будущей галереи от обветшания. Скорее всего, он провозится до вечера и смысла возвращаться в офис уже не будет. Тем лучше. Аппарирует сразу домой, где с прошлых выходных ждет недописанная заметка для ноябрьского выпуска «Рунного вестника».

Драко на секунду замер. Уже скоро ноябрь, кто бы мог подумать, что эти четыре месяца пролетят так стремительно!

Конечно, в тот день, когда он ушел, отец взбесился. Заявил, что отрекается от него. Драко покинул Малфой-мэнор лишь с палочкой и драконо-шапкой под мышкой.

Заявился к Поттеру. Первый месяц, когда искал работу, привыкал к свободному плаванию и получал первые деньги за первые заказы, он жил у него, ежеутренне слушая вопли Панси, которая не выспалась, а еженощно вопли Панси по причинам, по которым она не высыпалась с утра.

После первого тяжелого, неопределенного месяца, когда к молодому рунисту без опыта работы и с неоднозначной репутацией относились с недоверием, он снял свое жилье. Жить отдельно оказалось просто великолепно! Никаких посторонних записей в его ежедневнике. Никаких вопросов, куда и с кем он идет в пятницу вечером. Никакого неодобрения, когда он снова уступает Поттеру, а точнее, когда их с Грейнджер команда проигрывает в бильярд Поттеру и Панси. Никаких шокированных взглядов, когда он разгуливает по дому в эргономичных тапочках со светящейся подошвой и с плюшевым пледом на плечах.

На третий месяц, когда заказов стало больше и его начали рекомендовать друг другу волшебники и волшебные компании, и ему самому стало ясно, что он не умрет от голода, а аскетизм на свободе стократ лучше роскоши в неволе, отцу, очевидно, стало ясно, что он не прибежит обратно. Они встретились. И впервые откровенно поговорили.

«Ты всегда был таким безынициативным, Драко. Что мне оставалось делать?»

Несмотря на это покаяние, отец все же намекнул, что был бы рад его возвращению в бизнес. А когда он не согласился, предложил продвинуть его по службе. От этого Драко тоже отказался.

На первом из семейных субботних завтраков, ставших позже традиционными, он помирился и с мамой — она его поддержала. Ни о какой помолвке оба больше не заикались.

«А что, так можно было?!» — хотелось иной раз закричать Драко.

Вообще у всех вокруг все как-то налаживалось.

Тео обручился с Асторией Гринграсс. Блейз приехал из Швейцарии и даже начал иногда выходить на связь.

Гермиона так и не вернулась к Рону и тот, кажется, наконец смирился.

Панси не слишком сильно выносила мозги Поттеру. Выказывая свой протест шовинизму, или, как сказал Грегори, бесоебствуя, она принципиально не выходила замуж — хотя он звал — и гоняла домовиков по дому на площади Гриммо не пойми на каких основаниях. Впрочем, Поттер был не против, особенно после того, как свою разрушительную энергию Панси направила на карьеру. Сейчас, например, она со всей своей буйной душой занималась организацией международной выставки метел, в этом году проходящий в Лондоне. Размах мероприятия впечатлял.

А вот, кстати, и она.

— Бесят эти японцы, — опустив приветствия, заявила Панси внезапно хриплым, севшим голосом, как будто простыла или долго на кого-то орала накануне. Она скинула теплую мантию и так схватила меню, будто собиралась им кого-то убить. — _Интеграция маггловских и магических технологий!_ — передразнила она. — И ничего, что это высокотехнологичное извращение включилось само по себе и пробило витражи?! Кстати, к тебе вопрос, Драко.

— Ко мне? — возмутился он. — Это твое начальство отказалось от укрепляющих рун на стеклах, хотя я предлагал. Я-то знаю, на что способны эти японские метлы. Но я готов сделать скидку, если они передумают, — хмыкнул он. — А вообще, как она сама-то могла включиться? Там кнопку надо нажать.

— Откуда я знаю? Рядом никого не было, кроме мисс Маржери из бухгалтерии… Хм!

Драко перевел тему, опасаясь, как бы она не отправилась убивать мисс Маржери прямо сейчас, не успев даже пообедать:

— А что с твоим голосом?

Панси заметно повеселела и отвлеклась от кровожадных мыслей.

— Вчера с Уизли были в караоке. Кстати, она спрашивала, ты все-таки свободен или нет. Я посоветовала ей не тратить время.

— Спасибо, Панси, — пробормотал Драко.

— Потому что ты импотент.

— Спасибо, Панси! — возмутился он.

— Что? Я защищала тебя от ее домогательств!

— Спасибо, Панси…

— Если что, Грейнджер, это неправда, — заметила Панси, хотя Грейнджер усиленно игнорировала их разговор, читая меню, но на последних словах сдалась.

— Спасибо, Панси! — хором сказали они с Драко.

— А вот и Гарри! — обрадовалась Панси, вскакивая с места и бросаясь навстречу Поттеру.

Поттер не успел даже снять теплую мантию, как она накинулась на него со страстным французским поцелуем.

— Можно не на людях?! — возмутился Драко, когда поцелуй затянулся. Впрочем, он прекрасно понимал, что его голос не будет услышан: они каждый раз так делали. Каждый раз!

Панси оторвалась от Поттера и, все еще обнимая его за шею, смерила Драко насмешливым взглядом.

— Завидует, — сказала она.

— Ага.

— Я не завидую, но тоже предпочла бы этого не видеть, — сказала Грейнджер, снова внимательно изучая меню и делая вид, что она не с ними.

— Пойдем, Грейнджер, за другой столик, — предложил Драко.

— Пойдем, Малфой, — легко согласилась она и сделала вид, что собирается встать.

— Ладно-ладно! — Панси отлипла от Поттера и тоже взяла меню. — Зануды! Почему вы еще не поженились?!

Драко отгородился меню, делая вид, что он не с ними, и обратился к подошедшему официанту-полугоблину:

— Два «Нокс-детокс», «Чистую кровь» для вот этой пугающей леди и «Гарри Поттер» для Гарри Поттера, — заказал он. 

После того, как они все начали работать в центре и стали вместе постоянно обедать в «Виверне», хозяева заведения (доля Люциуса Малфоя в котором составляла двадцать три процента), ввели в меню ланч-сет из любимых блюд знаменитого клиента, чем немало его смутили.

— Ну что? — спросила Панси, когда им принесли салат. — Все собрали вещи? Драко? Я тебя прикончу, если ты начнешь мазаться и не поедешь.

Драко со вздохом взял вилку и подцепил прыгучую помидорку.

— Я не очень люблю покидать Британию, — начал мазаться он.

— Так ты ее ни разу и не покидал!

— У меня хорошие аналитические способности. Я прогнозирую, что мне не понравится.

— А я прогнозирую, что воткну эту вилку тебе в задницу, если ты нас бросишь.

— У меня богатая фантазия, я вполне могу представить все, что нужно, не выходя из дома… — возражал он, впрочем, больше чтобы позлить Панси. Конечно, он уже собрал вещи. Еще вчера!

— Ну хватит! На выходные мы едем в Диснейленд, и тебя никто не спрашивает! — легко велась та на провокацию.

— Опять меня никто не спрашивает…

— А ничего, что это была твоя идея? — подло напомнила Грейнджер.

— Предательница! — возмутился Драко.

— Почему вы еще не поженились? — глядя на них, спросил Поттер.

Гермиона закатила глаза, поливая салат мандрагоровым соусом, а Драко дернул плечом. Поттер перенял у Панси ее бестактность, или, возможно, они вдвоем просто сговорились — и последний месяц песочили его отсутствующую личную жизнь при любом малейшем поводе. Потому что решили, что хватит ему «ждать, как Хатико». Драко отвечал, что никого и не ждет, просто, ну, «Не всем обязательно нужно быть с кем-то, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо».

А Рамона… пока так и не вернулась.

Драко все еще иногда думал о ней. Но теперь это больше не походило на выворачивающую наизнанку пытку. Это были приятные мысли и хорошие воспоминания.

Он был бы рад, если бы она вернулась, но… Как-то на днях Драко поймал себя на мысли, что не стал бы убиваться, если бы выяснилось, что она снова со Скоттом. Или нашла кого-то еще.

Рамона больше не была заплаткой на его покалеченной жизни, потому что та больше не была покалеченной.

Ему больше не снились кошмары.

Он был счастлив.

Все было хорошо.


End file.
